


Playing With Fire

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bodyguard AU, Gunplay, M/M, Rimming, dubcon, they're both bad people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 38,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5103782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're whatever I want you to be", Leo replied easily, "and it's sir".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A warning beforehand that this contains dubcon elements! They both want to have sex but there's a lot of non-negotiated powerplay!

The problem with Lionel Messi is that he always wanted things he couldn't have.

That's why when his husband had returned home, with another man trailing in the door behind him, Leo had instantly been thrown off. Not because his husband didn't often return with guests, quite the opposite infact, no - it was because the man who accompanied his husband happened to be the most attractive man he'd ever laid eyes on.

A black suit stretched tantalisingly over well muscled shoulders and a white shirt that contrasted beautifully with tanned skin, he had one of the most perfectly sculpted faces Leo had ever seen. Quickly Leo cataloged his full bottom lip and the sharp line of his jaw, lingering on the dark chocolate eyes he found staring back at him.

They were cold eyes though, the eyes of a killer. It made him even hotter.

"Leo baby, this is Cristiano, your new bodyguard", his husband announced, not even bothering to look at him as he strode straight over to the cabinet that housed their alcohol. Leo did his best to keep his face neutral, watching his husband uncap the decanter of his favourite whiskey. 

He glanced over at the man hovering by the door, catching his eye to smile demurely from where he sat on the couch. The other said nothing in reply, just nodded his head, eyes narrowing suspiciously. Leo wondered idly how many people he'd killed, adjusting the tie of his robe. His new bodyguard tracked the movement automatically.

A dark grin made it's way across his face, quickly replaced with innocence when his husband finally turned around. It emphasised just how good looking the other was, standing in the same room as his husband. The other was well dressed sure, but he was the sort of face you'd forget in a crowd, a man who'd inherited his money and struggled to fit in with his fellow elite. That's why he'd turn to drugs and money laundering, why he'd married Leo even.

Cristiano didn't seem like he'd have a problem charming an entire room, there was no doubt in Leo's mind that the man could change his expression like a switch. He wondered if anger was one of those expressions and felt a dark thrill run down his spine.

He kept his eyes on his husband though, blinking languidly as he waited for him to speak. It suited him, their marriage. Leo was able to win people over for his husband and in return was provided as much money and luxury as he wanted. There was one perk their marriage distinctly lacked though, and that was good sex. The other was as passionless in bed as he was in business.

He was honestly a bit dull as well, leaving such a good looking man to look after Leo. He wondered if it was pure stupidity by the other or just misplaced confidence? Leo always moaned in bed like he meant it.

"He's going to be here with you during the day, you're not to go out without him Leo", his husband commanded, striding closer to where Leo lounged. Obediently Leo nodded his head, smiling vapidly at the other. He wondered what colour his husband's face would go if he asked if his new bodyguard could stay the night too, maybe replace him in bed.

"Alright darling, I have to go back to work, don't wait up for me tonight", he said, dipping down to press their lips together. It was more of a symbol than anything, the way he grasped Leo's chin, and Leo made very little effort to reciprocate, bland smile back on his face as he watched his husband retreat out the door. Sometimes Leo's face hurt from smiling.

It was just the two of them then, his new play-toy standing ramrod straight by the door. He was giving Leo an assessing look, so Leo made a show of standing up off the couch and loosening the tie of his rope to reveal the black briefs he wore underneath. To the others credit he didn't look visibly perturbed, didn't even glance downwards, but Leo didn't enjoy his efforts being ignored.

Slinking across the room, Leo invaded the others personal space. He let his robe slip down from his shoulder as he placed a hand on Cristiano's tense shoulder, gleefully noting his slight intact of breath.

"How about you get me something to eat big boy", Leo purred, relishing how warm the other was under his hand and the way his muscles bunched as he rolled his shoulder slightly. Leo wondered if he pressed closer would he be able to feel the weapons the other had concealed - he'd probably look even sexier with a gun in his hand.

"I'm your bodyguard, not your servant", the other growled, face tight with suppressed anger.

"You're whatever I want you to be", Leo replied easily, "and it's sir".

His words were worth it for the dark look that flashed across the others face. It was only there for a millisecond but Leo was trained to watch other people. He was almost impressed by how quickly the other covered it up but he was probably trained too. There wasn't a lot to be said for husband but he did only hire the best.

"Yes sir", the other purred, the tone of his voice completely contradicting his words. Leo wondered how far he could push the other before he cracked. It was a dangerous game, but those were Leo's favourite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a horrible person, I'm sorry! I wanted to write this so I am basically, I don't need to start another story (and I shouldn't) but my muse is a fickle beast.... Leo is pretty shameful in this, and so is Cristiano. Tell me if this is something I should bother with, though I'll probably write it anyway! This is one of my favourite tropes!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dubcon scenes here!

The past few days had been a game of cat and mouse between Leo and Cristiano.

Leo had all the power, he was the others employer after all, but the other had something much more dangerous; a gun.

He could see the way the others hand twitched sometimes, when Leo was being particularly crude, and wondered what was going through his head. It didn't stop him though, just made him push harder. It could probably be said that he had a dead wish but Leo didn't care. It was nice to have some excitement in his life for once, he'd gotten so used to people simpering at him and it was thrilling that the other hated him so much.

They didn't talk much, it was mostly just Leo making jabs and Cristiano fielding them with a neutral expression. Leo had started asking the other to do menial tasks for him, like pulling the curtains, as he lounged around in his underwear. He got a perverse pleasure out of the others obedience. It was somewhat like having a domesticated jaguar prowling around the house.

Well, not entirely domesticated.

It'd happened yesterday, early on in the morning. Leo wasn't the best morning person but he'd been perkier lately, waking up to find the other standing outside his door. Cristiano had a habit of entering rooms before him, glancing around the kitchen like he expected ninjas to fall from the roof. It was a nice way for Leo to stare unabashedly at his wide shoulders, and his backside, not that he wouldn't anyway. After all, he was paid to look pretty. Or he would of been if Leo was paying him.

Leo had made the mistake of pushing past him to open the kitchen door only for the other to catch his bicep in a bruising grip.

"You know I have to go in first", the other growled, haling him away from the door as if he weighed nothing. He done it unconsciously, and watched half stupefied as the other went in front of him. He didn't even take time to appreciate the view, too surprised at having been manhandled. His arm stung where the other had touched him, and he already knew there'd be bruises. He wasn't sure he liked how hot that idea made him.

He waited for the other to return with gritted teeth, not even bothering to regulate his bitter expression. Slowly Cristiano made his way back over, blocking the door as he hulked into Leo's vision. He seemed to be waiting for a rebuttal, so Leo reigned himself under control. It'd do no good to let the other see how thrown off he'd really been.

"You don't get to touch me without my express permission", Leo sneered, rolling his shoulders slightly to release the tension that had built there. The other said nothing in reply, just surveyed him slowly before nodding and stepping out of the way. It rankled him.

Storming past him Leo prepared his own breakfast, only sparing a moment to wonder if the other had eaten, before he physically shuck the thought from his head. He could feel the prickling sensation of the other watching him, and glancing up from his food. He was instantly reminded of how good looking the other was, as he was each time he looked at him. He was wearing another black suit today but this time he'd paired it with a dark blue shirt - and no tie.

With anyone else that would of been an inconsequential detail but Leo couldn't help the way his eyes instantly zeroed in on where he'd unbuttoned his shirt to reveal several more inches of tanned skin.

Catching the side of his lip between his teeth Leo glanced up to find the other heatedly returning his stare. Leo didn't want to look away first but he did, doing his best to give an air of indifference.

When he finished breakfast they retreated across the open plan room to where the front room was. It was probably the coziest part of the house, and where Leo spent most of his time. A vindictive thought appeared in his mind as he seated himself on the couch, watching the way the other situated himself to have a view of both the doors.

"Come over here", Leo ordered, motioning the other closer with a finger. Cristiano strolled over, standing several feet too close to Leo in a way that was obviously meant to intimidate him. Leo's eyes narrowed at the insolence, vindictiveness fueled. Casually Leo sat up and raised a hand, trailing it down the warm fabric that covered Cristiano's stomach.

"I thought you said no touching", Cristiano drawled, crossing his arms across his chest as he peered down at Leo.

"I meant you don't get to touch me.. well not unless I order you to", Leo simpered, licking his lips in a way that was positively predatory. 

"Don't play with me", Cristiano growled, mask slipping. Leo grinned smugly in reply, spreading his fingers out to palm the other. He could already imagine how soft the others skin would, wrapped around all that hard muscle. He wanted to know for real. 

"I'm not playing with you", Leo replied breezily, dragging his hand down until his fingertips caught on the others belt. He could practically feel the way Cristiano vibrated with repressed tension, and felt the arousal that was building up in his own stomach. Gazing up at him Leo observed the way his jaw had tightened, and the dark set of his brow, and felt absolutely delighted.

He didn't expect the heavy hand that settled on his shoulder or the way the other moved closer. He quickly covered his surprise, leering at Cristiano in a way he was sure set the others teeth on edge. There was nothing shy in the way Leo pressed his palm against the others crotch, reeling in a purr of victory when he felt the other twitch under his hand.

"Hmm what's this?", Leo asked innocently, enjoying himself too much already, "is that for me?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Leo is a little shit, I mean he's genuinely not a very good person here. I'm telling a story here guys, bare with me please! I hope this was okay, I don't mind if you tell me I'm a bad person haha. Sorry about how awkwardly this is cut, I wrote it all at the same time so I had to find somewhere to end. I'll post the next chapter later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dubcon!!

Slowly Leo massaged the bulge that was forming, watching the way Cristiano's expression tightened instead of relaxed - like Leo's husbands usually did. The grip on his shoulder tightened aswell, not enough for Leo to complain, but enough for Leo to know he wanted more.

"Get down on your knees", Leo ordered suddenly, watching the other freeze like a bucket of ice water had been dumped over him. A devilish grin spread across Leo's face as he watched the other waver with indecision.

"Or you can go stand back by the door, I definitely won't reciprocate though", Leo teased, watching the pieces fall into place excitedly. It was clear the other abhorred the idea of getting down on his knees but the idea of Leo's mouth on his cock was too much to turn down.

Slowly, achingly so, the other lowered himself down. Leo was sure there'd be creased in his immaculate suit afterwards, and stains on his knees. Idly Leo considered the idea of coming on his face or maybe on the peak of collarbone he'd revealed. So many options but then Leo had time, and plenty of it.

As usual Leo was only dressed in a slinky silk robe and a pair of white briefs that did little to hide his body, so he made no move to help the other, leaning back lazily on his hands. He watched appraisingly as Cristiano hesitated before reaching forward to finger the edge of Leo's underwear. Leo had no control over the way his skin broke out in the goose-pimples, or the way his cheeks flushed in anticipation.

Quickly the other peeled the fabric down, forcing Leo to push himself up off the couch so the other could pull it down and off his legs. He was already beginning to harden, looking at the other perched between his legs, and was proud of the arousal he saw mirrored in the others eyes.

Without out thinking Leo lifted a hand to brush a stray strand from Cristiano's forehead, grinning when the other swatted his hand away and pressed it down onto the couch. Leo decided to let him have a modicum of control for a moment because it made snatching it away all the sweeter.

A little surprised noise made it's way out of Leo's throat when the other hooked his hands under his knees and pulled him closer to the edge of the couch.

Leo's hand curled against the edge of the cushion as the other ran his hands along the muscles of his thighs, leaving more goose-pimples in his wake. When he finally reached Leo's dick, Leo was close to ordering him to hurry but bit down on the words. He wanted to look as unaffected as possible, this was a show of power after all, it wouldn't do for him to start begging.

He couldn't help the little breathy sigh of relief when the other closed a hand around him and bend close enough that his lips were millimeters away from Leo's cock. The feeling of his hot breath, and the sight of him with Leo's cock in his hand, was enough to make Leo shift uncomfortably.

"Hurry up", Leo sneered finally, fed up with the other teasing him. He nearly growled at the smug smile that appeared at the others face, but a part of him marveled at how beautiful he was. Cristiano's lips had spread to reveal a perfect row of blindingly white teeth, it was the first real smile he'd seen on the other and it annoyed him attractive it made him look. Not that his signature pout didn't get Leo going.

He wasn't prepared for the plush lips that touched the head of dick, mouthing almost curiously, before a tongue darted out to taste the precum that gathered there. He'd forgotten how good it felt. The last time he'd gotten a blowjob was earlier in the marriage. He'd been celebrating the one year anniversary of his marriage with his husband, who he left appraising the wine menu while he got off in the bathroom with one of the waiters. It was almost disgusting how oblivious the other was.

He focused on that now, as Cristiano descended down onto his cock, the hot, slick heat almost unbearable. He wondered how his husband would react if he came in now, and who he'd have shot first. Probably Cristiano while he espoused the values of marriage.

Cristiano didn't seem to appreciate the way Leo's eyes had glazed over, pulling back to drag his tongue tantalising slow along the length of his dick. Leo bucked under his hand, grunting and reaching a hand down to anchor it in Cristiano's slicked hair. He used the other hand to wrap it around the bottom of his own cock, holding it steady when Cristiano began to descend again.

This time Leo didn't let him just bop up and down, instead he forced him down further, grinning when Cristiano resisted. A little moan slipped out of Leo's mouth unbidden when the head of his cock hit the back of Cristiano's throat. The other convulsed around him, and placed a steadying hand against Leo's knee. He pulled him off after a moment, grinning at the flush on the others tanned skin and the way his eyes had teared up.

That didn't stop him from forcing the other back down again.

Cristiano gagged around him slightly, fingers digging into Leo's knees, as Leo held him down. When Leo's hips twitched upwards the other made a choking sound and pulled himself away. Leo let him go this time.

It was easy for Leo to tug himself off then, skin slick with saliva, as he watched the other compose himself. It was amazing to see Cristiano so disheveled, Leo had gotten used to his cold indifference over the past few days. He could get used to this though, the plumpness of Cris's lips and angry flush that made it's way up his body. The straining bulge in his pants suit was bonus too.

"Come on", Leo said, motioning with his hand for a second time that day as he slowed the other hand on his own cock. "Put your mouth back on my cock", Leo purred, watching the sour expression on the others face as he shuffled closer. "Ah ah, no hands", Leo giggled. He could practically feel the rage radiating off the other man and was gleeful.

He wasted no time in burying himself back down the others throat, feeling his orgasm approaching quickly as the other spluttered around him. He didn't seem used to giving blow jobs, if the way his teeth kept dragging against Leo's dick was any indicator. Then, Leo also got the feeling that he might be doing it on purpose. If only he knew that Leo liked the pain.

Leo didn't give him a warning, and made a quick millisecond decision to come in the others mouth.

A cry echoed through the room as Leo finished, grip unforgiving in Cristiano's hair as he made the other stay still. Leo was a masochistic after all.

When he finally let him go, slumping back against the couch, Cristiano began to cough and splutter. He quickly righted himself though, straightening his suit and wiping his mouth as he stood to tower over Leo. Leo tilted his head back, chewing on his lip as he watched the mask slip back into place. It was almost disappointing.

"I'm going to enjoy this", Cristiano growled, reaching down to on do his own belt. Leo didn't even let him open it before he sat forward, and pressed the others hands to stop him. "I'm not in the mood", Leo explained airily, hopping up and pushing past the other to leave the room, retying his robe as he did, leaving the other stand frozen by the couch. The shock didn't last for long though.

He'd just made it to the door when he was grabbed from behind.

Cristiano roughly twisted Leo around to face him, pressing him against his front. "You don't just get to walk away", Cristiano said, voice shaking with anger in a way that equal parts frightened and aroused him. Cristiano undid the tie of his robe, hand sneaking down to grab Leo's ass. A sharp intake of breath was the only outward reaction from Leo, his dick giving a weak twitch in reply too.

"How about if you take your hands off me, I won't tell my husband that you forced yourself on me", Leo said innocently, ruining the act by surging up to bite against the strong line of the others jaw. He got a sick pleasure out of the way Cristiano tensed against him, faltering back a step. It was obvious he was slightly afraid of Leo's husband, or more likely the men he employed.

Slowly Leo retied his rope, smiling almost politely as he brushed past him. "I'm going for a nap, make sure no one wakes me up".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bets on how long it is before Cris pulls his gun on Leo, not many redeeming qualities in either of them tbh! this is a fluff free zone for once, what did you guys think??


	4. Chapter 4

A dark tension hung over them the next day.

Leo couldn't help but be affected by the aura rolling off the other, never turning his back on his new bodyguard. Leo's chipper good morning had been greeted what could only be described as a grunt.

He was half way between demanding the other talked to him and asking him to step outside the room so he could relax. He decided that ignoring the other while he stewed seemed an even better option. His husband had asked about the marks when they lay in bed the night before, fingers pressing carelessly into the bruised skin. Leo had quickly explained that he'd tripped, only to be caught by Cristiano, and his husband had laughed it off and ruffled his hair as if Leo was truly that vapid.

Idly Leo wondered if Cristiano had heard him moaning the night before - it might explain his palpable anger.

The other had a room right across the hall now, after his husband had demanded Cristiano move in. Apparently protecting Leo was a 24 hour job.

Leo truly wondered if the other would protect him if someone did try to assassinate him or if he'd offer to do the job himself. It was more likely someone would kidnap him though, for a ransom. His husband had enemies sure, but he also had money, and lots of it. Leo wondered how easy it'd be sneak out of the house and escape the other, a sure fire way for Cristiano to be fired. Or shot in the head.

A good man would probably shiver at the thought but Leo was long past good.

He'd grown bored of sitting on the couch, clicking through channels to fill the silence, eyes glazing over. Pushing himself up Leo exited the room with the other hot on his heels. It was almost like being handcuffed to someone. Leo walked straight into the bedroom he shared with his husband and was surprised when Cristiano entered behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, Leo stepped into his walk in closet and began rifling through his clothes.

Mostly it was lined with suits and shirts, the occasional jumper shoved in between. His husband didn't like it when Leo showed off skin in public, not from jealousy no, but because he said he had an image to maintain and having his husband "trounce around like a slut" didn't suit him. He didn't seem to mind Leo sitting at home in just underwear, but then he didn't really care about Leo.

"Are you getting dressed for once?", Cristiano asked, voice painfully blank but biting. Leo twisted to look at him standing in the door of the closet and slunk closer. "You never seemed to mind before", Leo said, wrapping the others tie around his fist. It was red today, blood red. 

Up close he could see the way the others jaw tensed and watched as he drew his shoulders up as if preparing for a fight. 

"It's okay, don't worry, I'm just going to have a shower", Leo explained, smoothing his tie back down against his chest and escaping to the adjacent bathroom. He didn't bother to close the door as he entered the spacious room, shrugging off his robe and throwing it down onto the marble counter. Leo snorted when he saw the rosary that adorned his own neck, forgetting he'd even put it on.

His husband was a deeply religious man, something Leo had always found shockingly ironic, and it was one of the many gifts he'd given Leo. He wore it to remember who he was and how he'd gotten here. Also because it was kind of funny.

He made a quick job of kicking off his underwear, unashamed of the other watching him from the door. After all, Cristiano had done more than just look at him. Leo hummed a thoughtless tune to himself as he turned the shower on, checking the temperature before he stepped in. A mindless moan slipped out of his mouth as the hot water slid over his skin.

When he turned his head he could make out of the figure of the other through the misted glass. 

Bracing one of his hands against the wall, Leo decided to put on a show. He ignored the way the water forced the thick hair from his fringe down into his eyes and wrapped a hand around himself. The water made it easy enough to jack himself off, slow at first as he enjoyed the feeling of his own hand.

Leo wasn't one to deny himself pleasure though, so he quickly picked up a rhythm, twisting his wrist in a way that made his toes curl against the marble. It was made infinitely hotter by the other hulking outside with just the glass to separate them.

Leo didn't bother to keep his mouth closed either, moans echoing out into the silent bathroom.

His shoulders hunched inwards when he came, wringing himself dry against the side of the shower. Weakly Leo rested his head against the wall, waiting until his heart slowed down before he pushed up and turned off the shower. He groaned when he realised he'd forgotten to get a towel beforehand.

The bathroom seemed infinitely colder as he stepped out, a shiver running up his spine. 

He didn't expect the other to be leaning casually against the counter when he stepped out, Leo's rosary wrapped around his fist - just as Leo had wrapped the others tie around his own.

His step almost faltered as he picked up a towel, unfolding it slowly as he debated what to say, only for Cristiano to snatch it away from him. Crossing his arms across his tripping wet chest, Leo regarded the other with amusement. He was getting awfully bold. "Do you believe in God?", Cristiano asked, placing the towel beside him so that Leo had to move closer to take it. 

It was an odd question, but Leo cast a surveying look over him as he considered an answer.

"Do you?", Leo asked instead, content to keep his cards as close to his chest as possible while maybe gleaning something of the other.

Cristiano seemed to contemplate for a moment, turning the crucifix over in his hand, before glancing up at the other from beneath hooded eyes. 

"I don't know about God Leo, but I do believe in karma and I think yours is coming".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much happens here, except Leo being a little shit! I'm already on chapter 7 so I feel like I should share, especially because it's Halloween x


	5. Chapter 5

Leo had dismissed Cristiano from the room after his comment.

He stood chest heaving in front of the mirror, utterly thrown off by the other. He didn't know why his hands shuck the way they did, or why his heart had started banging against the inside of his chest.

Leo smoothed his wet hair back against his head, methodically drying himself with the towel. The motion helped calm him down, each repetitive stroke helping him see reason. No one bitten back at him in so long, that was why he'd been surprised. Or so he managed to convince himself, standing alone in the bathroom.

He wouldn't realise the other had taken his crucifix until much later.

Cristiano had actually retreated out into the hall, his back blocking the entrance to the bedroom as he guarded it like a centurion. That left Leo alone to wonder around the room, slowly dressing himself in black pyjamas with a white trim. He didn't bother to close it, rolling the fabric up around his elbows. The skin was completely soft and hairless, just the way his husband liked it.

There was no point in getting dressed really, except Leo was inexplicably cold for once. Maybe because he was thrown off, a small part of his brain supplied, leaving Leo harshly shaking his head. He was in charge after all, the other could pretend he had power but they both knew who had the real control.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Before he could utter a single word Cristiano was motioning for him to wait and storming off down the hall. Leo wanted to call and tell him that only pre-screened guests got as far as the door but decided to let the other man embarrass himself, and maybe piss off one of his husbands friends in the process.

He couldn't hear any raised voices, or gun shots, so Leo lazily followed after the other. He nearly sighed when he saw who was standing his lobby before fixing a smile in place. It was one of his husband's advisers, the one who'd always made Leo's skin crawl. The way he'd always invaded Leo's space, touching him like he had the privilege too. 

"Leo, your husband told me about your new.. bodyguard", Josep said, voice dripping with false sincerity. Leo briefly contemplated asking Cristiano to shot him for the way he said Leo's name but decided against the unnecessary hassle. He didn't think Cristiano would object though, judging by how tense he'd become.

"Good morning Josep, to what do I owe the pleasure?", Leo asked, though his appearance was anything but a pleasure. He eyed the files tucked under the others arm and prayed he'd finish his business quickly. "Beautiful as always Leo", Josep replied, ignoring the question to press a kiss against Leo's cold cheek. His stomach roiled at the others close proximity. 

Getting Cristiano to shoot him seemed a more viable option by the second.

"I just came to drop some files off, I can't quite believe your husband leaves you alone here all day", Josep teased, "well, not entirely alone anymore".

Leo laughed airily in reply, before gesturing the other down the hall. His mouth nearly opened automatically to ask the other if he'd like a drink but he came to his senses, teeth clicking together almost painfully.

It was more boredom than anything else that made him follow the other down the hall, hovering by the door as he watched Josep enter his husbands study. Watching the other refile through the cabinets, muttering under his breath, Leo turned to find Cristiano standing several feet away from him. "Go wait in the living room", Leo ordered, grinning at the stormy look that overcame Cristiano's face. God but he was attractive.

"I'm meant to protect you..", Cristiano started, only for Leo to cut him off with a wave of his hand. He watched the retreating back of the other before slinking into his husband's study until he was inches behind Josep.

Leo wasn't sure what had possessed him, probably just his usual self-destructive tendencies, but the other man turned to observe Leo carefully.

"Do you need any help?", Leo asked innocently, fluttering his eyelashes in a way he knew made him look docile. Josep seemed to grow in confidence under his gaze, reaching up boldly to cup Leo's face. 

"Your husband doesn't know how lucky he is", Josep breathed, moving infinitely closer until Leo could count the freckles on his cheeks. It was probably highly inadvisable but Leo didn't stop the other from kissing him, accepting his advances curiously. He'd known Josep liked him for awhile now.

A little surprised noise escaped Leo when the other pressed closer, forcing him back until he hit the hard oak bureau. Josep buried a hand in his hair as Leo scrabbled a hand back to steady himself against the wood. The others mouth was aggressive against his own and when he pulled on Leo's hair his hand skittered and knocked the box full of files on to the floor. The metal box made a long crash against the hardwood floor causing Leo to wince.

He froze when the sound of a gun being cocked in the background. 

He watched Josep's face drain of colour with detached interest.

"Step away", Cristiano growled, motioning with his gun. Josep tripped over himself, trampling over the spilled files like a puppet on strings. It was embarrassing really. "It's okay Cristiano, this was just a misunderstanding", Leo soothed, waving a hand to dismiss the other man. Cristiano still didn't lower his gun, and Josep trundled past him and disappeared down the hall - leaving just Leo and Cristiano standing in the study.

"I don't appreciate having a gun pointed at me", Leo drawled, skipping over the files gracefully to draw closer to the other. Cristiano finally holstered the gun, revealing a glimpse of leather underneath his jacket before dragging Leo closer.

"You're such a manipulative slut", Ronaldo said, and if Leo wasn't mistaken something in his voice sounded almost impressed. His grip wasn't as tight as before but his hands radiated warmth through the thin fabric of Leo's pyjamas. "Why, jealous?", Leo purred, practically rolling against the other man and taking the chance to press them chest to chest. Or as close as he could get due to their height difference.

He pulled away before the other could reply and righted himself.

"My husband will be home soon, why don't you clean that up for me", Leo ordered, smoothing himself down and leaving the other alone without a single glance back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Josep, I won't bother to explain Leo's actions here except to say he was curious about how much the other wanted him! 


	6. Chapter 6

Boredom ate away at Leo like a disease.

A small part of his mind wondered if the life he'd chosen suited him but he quickly dismissed the thought. No, the money was perfect, it was his useless husband that soured the bargain. 

His day was brightened inconsiderably by Cristiano's presence. The other man was just nice to look at, like a marble sculpture come to life. Each day Leo surveyed what he was wearing and wondering if what was underneath was just as mouth-watering. 

He wanted to demand the other take his clothes off but he always stopped himself, after all Leo wasn't sure what he'd do with all that expanse of skin. Probably something stupid, like give the other that blow job he craved.

Even just the thought had Leo hardening. It was silly for him to be daydreaming when he had the real thing right in front of him - and under his control.

"Come here Cristiano", Leo ordered, sitting up on the couch. Cristiano approached cautiously, obviously remembering what has happened last time. Leo waited patiently, patting the couch beside him and grinning when the other lowered himself like he expected the couch to bite him.

"Hmm come closer", Leo whispered, turning towards the other so that their knees pressed together. Cristiano's neck was tense under his hand, as Leo ran his thumb down the exposed tendon. His skin was just as warm and soft as Leo expected. 

Cristiano didn't seem to know where to touch, reaching forward hesitantly to place a hand on Leo's thigh. Leo rewarded him with a peck on his lips, marveling at how plush they were. It was amazing to have such a strong and dangerous man second guessing himself. Hot, even.

Cristiano let him take the lead, titling his head slightly to meet Leo. 

When Leo darted his tongue out Cristiano's hand tensed against his thigh before he finally relaxed. "What's this?", Cristiano asked quietly between kisses, his eyes lighter up close. Leo waited before replying, reaching a hand up to sneak under Cristiano's jacket. The other tracked the movement, watching Leo survey the gun holster hotly.

"I'm bored", Leo explained finally, flicking his tongue out against Cristiano's lips. The second time he did the other caught him before he could retreat, slotting their mouths together. Leo had almost forgotten how to French kiss and let the other take the reigns. He'd bite him if he got too frisky. 

Leo moaned when Cristiano caught his lip between his teeth, pulling back slightly to pull on it - a dark challenge in his eye.

Leo never backed down from a challenge.

Forcing their mouths back together Leo snuck a hand between them to massage the others bulge. This time Cristiano quickly caught his wrist, breath puffing out against his lips.

"What do you think you're doing Leo?", Cristiano asked, tightening his grip warningly on Leo's wrist. Leo ignored him though, to press harder, rubbing in circular motions. The other felt sizeable under his hand, and Leo couldn't wait to see what he had hidden.

"I made a purchase Cristiano, I'm just checking the goods", Leo giggled, words at war with the way he squeezed the other's dick.

The face Cristiano made was somewhere between irritated and amused so Leo pulled him forward to kiss him again. He didn't need to look to undo the other's belt, making quick work of it as he began to unbutton Cristiano's pants.

The others cock was straining against his black briefs as Leo pressed his hand down again, marveling at the warmth of the other against his palm. The moan Cristiano let out was equally as delicious. "Let me take care of that", Leo whispered, hooking his index finger around the band of his underwear.

It was as if the other stopped breath as he watched Leo uncover him. Leo couldn't help the flush in his own cheeks as he finally did, looking at how the others cock had already plumped up from just his hand. He couldn't wait to see it once it was hard.

Cristiano shifted closer awkwardly with his pants still stuck around his thighs, anchoring himself with a grip on Leo's neck.

Leo for his own part was too mesmerized with taking the other into his hand, fingers slipping over the warm skin.

He pushed Cristiano's white shirt out of the way to get a better look, grip motionless on the others cock. He could tell by the way Cristiano's thighs were twitching that he wanted more and decided to be merciful for once. Leo bent his head close enough to wet his own hand, watching in fascination as salvia dripped down the others cock.

Sitting back up Leo wiped his own chin, glancing up at the other to see his reaction. The hand on his neck gave nothing away but the other one wasn't as controlled, clenched against his own thigh. Equally as clenched as his jaw.

Slowly Leo wrapped his finger around the other, coating his fingers in salvia. He could feel the other twitching as he dragged his wrist up, circling it around the head. It got another reaction from Cristiano, thumb digging into the soft skin of Leo's neck.

"Good?", Leo asked, not giving the other a chance to reply as he tightened his grip, tugging at the head of the others dick. Cristiano was already beginning to leak precome, so Leo darted his hand up to taste it - grinning at the dazed look on the others face.

The only sound in the room was of Cristiano's groans over the wet sound Leo's hand made as he jacked the other off with a mixture of cum and saliva.

A thought occurred to him suddenly, as he watched the other's thigh tense and felt the hand loosen on his neck. Leo had to contain a giggle, waiting until the very last second before he pulled his hand away - watching as Cristiano blinked dazedly at him, mouth moving slightly as he failed to speak.

"Wha-what?", Cristiano said, flushed cock falling back against his white shirt, creating a pretty picture for Leo.

"My wrist was getting tired", Leo sighed, doing his best to sound put upon as he watched the other splutter indignantly and massaged the appendage. "Then use your mouth", Cristiano growled, reaching forward for Leo who darted quickly away. Before the other could say anything Leo was in the kitchen, washing his hands off and humming a tuneless song.

He could practically feel the anger pouring off the other as he cursed up a storm from the other side of the room. Leo pretended to ignore him, peeking up to watch the other reluctantly wrap a hand around himself to finish. He had a perfect view of the couch where he stood, and laughed at the unsatisfied noise that escaped the Cristiano's throat as he came, painting his own pants and shirt.

"I fucking hate you", Cristiano groused, trying futilely to wipe himself clean, glaring when Leo laughed in reply. 

"Go clean yourself up before my husband comes home and finds you masturbating on his designer couch", Leo said, watching the other storm out of the room - pants held up awkwardly around his waist.

Leo had to give his own dick a squeeze, cursing when he realized how hard he really was. He tied the robe tighter around his waist and prayed it'd go away. He didn't want the other to know how much he'd enjoyed the show after all, or he might get confident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorrrrry, I had two tests today which were worth 25% of my end of year grade! They were sort of a surprise but I managed to get 85% on one (yay) and the other is still being graded but fingers crossed haha. So more teasing from Leo, I'm loving writing these completely unfulfilling chapters, although I'm not great at writing handjobs/blowjobs. Another story tonight will be updated! Tell me what you think xo


	7. Chapter 7

It took approximately twenty minutes for his husband to fall asleep, but Leo waited an extra twenty just in case. 

Gradually Leo edged closer to the edge of the bed, pausing when the other snuffled and turned over before settling back down. The alarm clock read 2am in bright, blinking red script.

The tiles were cold against Leo's feet as he tip toed into the bathroom, closing the door behind him quietly before he flicked the light on. His body thrummed with nervous energy as he stripped, taking in his own skin bathed in the glow of the lights that surrounded the mirror. 

Leo did his best to minimize the noise as he routed through the cabinet, letting out a triumphant huff when he found what he was looking for. He uncorked it and gave it a whiff, not smelling much from the pale liquid. It was cold when he dipped his fingers in, almost colder than the tiles, so he rubbed his fingers together until it warmed and trailed a finger down between his own cheeks. He shifted at the first brush before quickly sinking a finger in.

His husband hadn't wanted to have sex when he'd returned from work, too busy drinking himself into a stupor and complaining. Leo could hear his awful snores even through the doors. That meant that Leo needed to prepare himself first. The second finger slid in easily beside the first once Leo relaxed, causing Leo to bit his lip as he tried to stem a vocal reaction.

Unlike his husband Leo knew what to do with his fingers, so it wasn't long before he was rocking onto the balls of his feet and fucking himself back on to his own fingers.

Leo enjoyed the stretch of real penetration, so he slipped his fingers out and washed them clean. He glanced quickly around the bathroom one more time, before kicking his underwear under the counter and turning off the light. When he opened the door, the sound of his husbands snores entered the room at full force. Grimacing Leo stepped out, closing the door for a second time and sneaking over to the door that let out into the hall, eyes zeroed in on his husband as he did.

For the first time in a long time Leo could feel fear of the other ruling his actions - not enough to make him reconsider what he was about to do though.

When he finally closed the bedroom door, Leo let out a breath of relief he didn't know he'd been holding, before eyeing the door right across from him, an exact replica of the one behind him. 

He opened the door as quietly as he had the other, wondering how alert his so called bodyguard really was. It took a moment for Leo's eyes to adjust as he peered in, sucking in breath when he saw the other spread out across his bed - tanned skin bathed in the moonlight.

It was such a beautiful contrast against the thin white sheets, and Leo grinned when he saw the hard outline of the other tenting upwards. It seemed he wasn't the only one who was ready. 

The carpeted floor helped Leo sneak close to the edge of the bed without waking the other, close enough to climb on beside him. The sheets gathered around his knees as he moved forward, towering beside the still figure of the other.

Leo was just reaching forward to touch the others cheek when Cristiano's eyes shot open and he threw Leo down into the bed, pinning his arms down on either side of his head.

Cristiano forced their bodies together, heaving torso crushing Leo, as he blinked to awareness - eyes focusing as he took in Leo squirming naked beneath him.

"What do you think you're doing here?", Cristiano asked, pressing a knee between Leo's legs until he was forced to spread them open. Leo grinned up at him, straining against the bruising grip of the other's hands, almost surprised by his iron clad strength.

"Been thinking about your dick", Leo explained slowly, conversationally, as he watched Cristiano's eyebrows tick downwards. 

"Been thinking about how big it'd be inside me since I saw it", Leo continued, laughing breathily when Cristiano ground his straining erection down against Leo's. Leo could practically feel the precum wetting the other's underwear. "Your husband is right across the hall", Cristiano growled, admonishing Leo even as he pushed his arms up higher, forcing Leo to stretch his torso.

"Mhmm, and he can't give me what I really want", Leo replied, "can you?".

A stormy look crossed Cristiano's face as he pressed Leo's arms down into the bed, baring in his teeth in a way that made Leo want to spread his legs wider.

"Come on, move", Leo prompted, trying to free his arms uselessly as the other regarded him. 

"Move?", Cristiano asked, "I'm perfectly comfortable right where I am".

"Move or I'll start screaming", Leo said calmly, containing a sigh of relief when the other slowly let go, sitting up between Leo's legs. Cristiano quickly kicked his underwear off, before settling back down on haunches and wrapping a hand around himself. It took all of Leo's self control not to just lay back down and offer himself to the other.

"Lay down on your back", Leo ordered, rolling his eyes when Cristiano hesitated, indecision crossing his face. "I'm not letting you fuck me", Cristiano said firmly, and something in his voice left no room for argument.

"That's not what I meant, lay down", Leo hissed, relaxing when the other finally acquiesced. Quickly Leo straddled him, throwing his legs over the other trim waist. He didn't waste any time reaching back and settling Cristiano between his cheeks, grinding down against the others heated cock.

"I prepared myself for you", Leo explained, grinning at the way the other barely constrained himself, sheets clenched between his fists. His stomach and shoulders were clenched attractively too, prompting Leo to bend down to lick a strip up the others chest, before reaching up to peck the others enticingly plump lips.

Leo wet his own fingers, reaching back to grab the other and brush the head of his cock against his entrance. Slowly Leo sunk down, throwing his head back when gravity forced the other inside him. The burn only made Leo harder.

Leo didn't doubt that the other had stretched the sheets, glancing down to find the others eyes clenched shut as he tried not to buck up into Leo. 

"Hands on the headboard, don't move them or I'll stop", Leo commanded, stuttering when he shifted and forced the other to brush against his prostate. He pressed his palm against the others stomach, shifting his knees to get comfortable as he watched Cristiano reluctantly reach up to wrap his hands around the bars of the bed.

It'd been awhile since he'd done this, so the first movement was awkward as Leo twisted his hips, but he quickly caught on - undulating his hips slowly as he got used to the feeling of the other inside him.

"God", Leo muttered, raking his nails along the others tense abs as he began to lift himself up before dropping down again. The noise seemed infinitely louder in the silent room, as their skin smacked together and Cristiano groaned lowly underneath.

Leo imagined the metal bending under his arms, as Cristiano's grip strained as he stared darkly up at Leo. A distinctly pitiful whimper left Leo's throat as he steadied his hands on either side of Cristiano, bending forward to get a better angle.

Cristiano was prostrate beneath him, just barely managing to control himself as he watched Leo bounce up and down on his cock. He thrust up eagerly the next time Leo dropped, grinning when Leo lurched forward. "Don't make me stop", Leo whined, trembling above him. He didn't appreciate the smug look on Cristiano's face.

He couldn't stop though, so he sped up, nailing the others cock against his prostate with each thrust. Gravity forced the other deeper, impossibly deeper, in a way that made Leo's legs weak. He hadn't expected it to feel so good. Leo was close to him now, face inches from Cristiano's face as he hunched over him. He was pleased at the tightness of Cristiano's jaw, and how labored his breath was where it puffed against Leo's neck. He turned his head to press there lips together, sloppily at first before Cristiano strained up to kiss him back hungrily. 

This time Leo didn't scold the other when he bucked up inside him, too far gone to care as he felt his orgasm approach. A particularly hard thrust had Leo emptying himself across the others chest, decorating the angry red marks Leo had already left on his abs. It took all of Leo's control not to collapse forward, barely noticing when the other let go of the headboard.

He felt the sudden grip on his hips though, and pushed up on trembling arms to glare at the other - only for his mouth to fall open when Cristiano thrust up inside him, cock slipping easily inside Leo's slick hole.

Leo couldn't stop himself from crying out as the other nailed his prostate, spent dick twitching weakly.

"Do you like that?", Cristiano asked breathlessly, hands slipping down to dig his blunt nails in Leo's ass cheeks - spreading him open.

Leo could only moan in reply, spine tensing as he anchored himself on the others straining forearms. Leo'd never felt so sensitive and over simulated from someone else's ministrations.

"You're so tight", Cristiano said, groaned when Leo clenched around him in reply. Cristiano forced him down, grinding up into him as his own orgasm approached.

"You're not coming in me", Leo warned, authority less obvious than usual because of the way he was puffing out breaths. Cristiano didn't need his help to fuck him, muscular arms dropping Leo up and down on his cock like it cost him nothing. The other ignored his command though, catching Leo's wrists as he sat up - bringing them face to face again. 

"You can't come inside me", Leo moaned, cursing when Cristiano's used his powerful thighs to hammer up into him, punching his prostate with each thrust. Leo knew he was about to come for a second time, untouched, and flushed with embarrassment as he felt it approach.

The others grip was painful as he anchored him against his chest, his other arm branded almost painfully around Leo's waist. 

It only took a few more thrust before Leo was coming with a weak cry, cum dribbling down between their sweat slicked stomachs.

"Oh God, wai--wait", Leo begged him, close to tears from the over-simulation. He was surprised when the other actually listened, letting Leo sink down on his cock as he stopped moving. "You can't come inside me, my.. my husband might want to fuck me in the morning", Leo explained, air almost burning inside his lungs as he struggled to calm himself.

"You're going to go get back into his bed after I've fucked you?", Cristiano asked, sounding almost hurt as he stared into Leo's eyes. 

"I have to", Leo groused, jutting his chin out angrily. He didn't like how his stomach clenched at the others words, this was just sex afterall. It didn't help that Leo wanted to consume him though - all of him.

"You're saying I can't fill you up with cum?", Cristiano asked, changing tactics as he peppered kisses along the underside of Leo's chin. "Can't stuff you up until you're overflowing", he continued, whispering the words into the sensitive shell of Leo's ear. He knew he was being manipulated but it sounded so tempting.

"I have a shower too", Cristiano said, swiping his tongue along Leo's bottom lip. He could see Leo's will breaking before his eyes and let go of his wrists, grinning when Leo hesitantly wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

Cristiano's muscles were beginning to burn as he started up again, thrusts sloppily as he found completion inside Leo. Cristiano buried his face into Leo's neck as he came, hot cum flooding Leo's insides as he did. It took all of Cristiano's self control not to worry a mark into the others pale skin. Something for his husband to find.

He didn't have long to relax before Leo threaded a hand into his hair, yanking his head back roughly. "This was a once off", Leo said, grasping for control of a situation that had long escaped him. Cristiano could tell by the embarrassed flush of his cheeks and the petulant pout of his swollen lips. He looked beautiful with his hair mussed and his fringe plastered to his head from exertion - eyes shining with tears.

Cristiano didn't answer immediately, lips stretching into a smile. 

"You're telling me you don't want me to make you feel that good again?", Cristiano asked, laughing when Leo pushed him away with disgust, back bouncing against the bed. He watched with amusement as Leo crawled away on trembling legs, waiting until he'd reached the edge before slapping his ass.

Leo's yelp of shock was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, sex! Hoorah, I hope you enjoyed this because I enjoyed writing it!


	8. Chapter 8

Leo woke up cold.

He tensed, blurry eyes opening as he instinctually reached for the sheets to cover himself.

They were caught underneath something though, forcing Leo to wake up - only to recoil in horror when he found Cristiano sitting beside him.

"What do you think you're doing?", Leo hissed, wrenching the sheets from the others hands to cover his chest. 

He loathed the amused look on Cristiano's face, cursing at himself when his eyes instantly traced over the others outfit.

He looked better than ever, dressed in light grey pants and a black turtle neck - gun tucked in his leather shoulder holsters. 

Like a Portuguese James Bond.

"You were just asleep longer than usual", Cristiano explained once the silence stretched, "did my cock tire you out?".

Leo bared his teeth at the other, grimacing when he tried to sit up, a twinge racing up his back. He couldn't cover it up fast enough.

"Shut umph", Leo growled, cut off by the Cristiano pressing their lips together. Leo pushed futilely against the others shoulder, only a token protest as the other swept his tongue along his lip.

Their mouths slotted together messily, as Leo twisted his fist in the others jumper. Cristiano threaded a hand into his air, pulling away for air only to lick a stripe up Leo's neck, holding him still even as Leo tried to move.

Leo's breath came out in stutters, as the other pressed his lips along his neck, laving the skin with his tongue.

Leo let go of the sheet to clench his hand in Cristiano's perfect hair, forcing the other into the crook of his neck, egging him on. How Leo wished the other could sink his teeth in and leave a mark.

He let Cristiano push him down, kissing him again as he pressed their chests together. Leo should probably feel dirty doing this in his marriage bed - he didn't though.

Cristiano only pulled away far enough to yank the sheets still tangled around Leo's waist, actions almost feverish as he molded his body down against Leo, who opened his legs around his waist. 

Leo tangled his fingers back into the others hair, moaning when the other pressed his tongue inside his mouth. Leo's legs tightened around his waist almost painfully.

"Bet... I bet your husband never makes you feel this good", Cristiano panted between kisses, groaning when Leo sucked on his tongue. He didn't want to answer, afraid what would come out.

"He may not know what to do with his dick but his wallet more than makes up for it", Leo purred, throwing his head back almost challenging as he watched the others expression.

"That's it, you spread your legs for the first man with cash?", Cristiano asked, sounding almost disbelieving. Leo couldn't control the way his hackles rose at the others tone.

He sat up instantly, only for the other to laugh in reply and force his wrists down against the bed. 

"Come on, that's it? You're happy being his bitch because you get to live in a nice house?", Cristiano asked incredulously, purposely goading Leo on. He loved watching the other lose his valued control.

"Maybe I get off on letting useless people like you fuck me", Leo hissed, straining against his grip for the second time in hours. It occurred to him suddenly, how easy it'd be for the other to kill him, and the way his chest tightened had nothing to do with fear.

He didn't let Cristiano know that though.

"Useless? That's not what you were saying last night when you crawled into my bed", Cristiano teased, letting go of one of Leo's wrists to grip his chin and force the other to look at him.

"I knew from the second I saw you that I'd fuck you", Cristiano continued viciously, catching Leo's intense gaze. It turned Cristiano on - fighting with Leo.

"Bored little housewife", he sang, laughing when Leo tried futilely to head-butt him. "Looking for a dick to ride". 

Cristiano had never gotten off before on humiliating someone but Leo had awakened new feelings in him, feelings that urged him to dominate and to destroy. 

"Get off me", Leo huffed, heart harming against his chest from a mixture of anger and arousal. 

"How about I fuck you instead", Cristiano replied, grinding their erections together. It took all of Leo's willpower not to cave. 

"How about I tell my husband you came into my bedroom and threatened to fuck me", Leo said cuttingly, teeth grinding together when Cristiano merely laughed.

"It's not a threat if I go through with it Leo", Cristiano whispered, face infuriatingly handsome - even up close.

"I'm not in the mood", Leo said, shocked when the other let go of his wrists. He prayed there'd be no bruises. Cristiano seemed almost curious as he moved back to sit on the edge of the bed.

"He's an idiot", Cristiano said, eyes intelligent as he waited for Leo to glance at him. Leo didn't have to ask who he meant.

"He serves a purpose right now", Leo conceded, suddenly tired even though he'd just woken up. He didn't want to deal with Cristiano anymore.

"I'm going back to sleep, go wait outside", Leo ordered, not bothering to look at the other as he nodded his head and retreated out into the hall, door clicking shut behind him.

Leo twisted to press his face into the pillows, letting out a silent scream as frustration burst through him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me, again! I've already started chapter 10, but I hope you enjoy this! (This game is killing me rn) :-)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning; there's some sex here that Leo really doesn't enjoy!

Leo spent the entire day in the bedroom, stewing over what had happened.

He knew Cristiano was waiting outside and it made it hard to concentrate on anything else. Leo had never been so soft and pliant under someone else's hands and it rankled him that the other had such an affect on him. There was no doubt in Leo's mind that if Cristiano had decided to come back into the room that Leo wouldn't of been able to deny him.

It was a disgusting weakness.

The sound of the front door slamming shut jarred Leo out of his thoughts. Seemed like his husband had finally arrived home. Leo didn't bother rolling over, leaving his back to the door when the other entered the room and flicked the light on. It sounded like he'd already been drinking, as he started yammering about his day. Usually Leo'd at least to pretend to listen, he didn't have the energy this time though.

"Baby", he singsonged, kissing the nape of Leo's neck after slipping in under the covers. It churned Leo's stomach hearing endearments drip from the others mouth.

"I've been thinking about coming home to you all day", he continued, ignoring Leo's lack of response as he palmed the swell of his ass. 'More like pawed', Leo sneered to himself, squeezing his eyes shut as the other roughly pressed his fingers up against his entrance. Leo prayed he had enough sense not to push in dry, breathing a sigh of relief when the other pulled away to open the drawer.

Leo was soft as he listened to the other bragging, grimacing when he slipped a wet finger inside and began to probe him roughly. 

"Up on your hands and knees", his husband ordered, yanking him up without giving him a chance to comply. Leo enjoying a stretch, just not so much as the other pressed inside him quickly - not giving him a chance to adjust. 

Leo knew it was his job to pretend he was enjoying himself, so he let himself whimper when the other thrust back in. There was no co-ordination as the other snapped his hip inside him, like a dog rutting, nowhere near Leo's prostate. Leo was limp between his legs.

Still he let his mouth fall open, crying out like it was the best thing he'd ever felt. It helped to take his mind of just how bad it really was. Leo spared a thought for Cristiano suddenly, and prayed the other couldn't hear from his room. The thought made Leo snapped his mouth shut, suddenly painfully embarrassed. 

It didn't take long for the other to cum - it never did. 

Leo could hear him wheezing before he collapsed sideways on the bed, giving Leo space to lower himself down slowly. He groaned at the dull ache in his lower back, always in the same place after sex with his husband, who'd always favored fucking Leo on his hands and knees for some reason. Probably because he didn't have to look at him.

That's why he came home some nights smelling of perfume.

It took fifteen painful minutes for the other to fall asleep, while Leo listened to each breathe mechanically. He wondered how long it took to suffocate someone with a pillow and was surprised by how exciting the idea was.

Leo's eyes shot open when the door began to creep open, nearly reaching for his husband before recognizing Cris's figure in the doorway. His heart fell into his mouth when he saw the gun glint in the others hand. 

"What do you think you're doing?", Leo hissed, jumping off the bed to try push the other out of the room - glancing fretfully at his husband all the while.

"Let me put a bullet in his head Leo", Cristiano spit seethlingly, muscles taught under Leo's hand as he strained towards the bed. He let Leo push him back out the door though, giving him time to close the door before crowding him in against it.

"You think I enjoy hearing you moan like that? Like it's the best thing you've ever had when I know it isn't", Cristiano said, almost shouting as Leo panicked to shush him. He didn't know how to calm the other down so he did the first thing that came to mind and kissed him. 

A moan, a real one, escaped Leo as the other kissed him - gun still clenched in the hand swinging at his side.

"Why are you here Leo?", Cristiano asked, almost shaking Leo as he stared down at him imploringly. His mouth went dry as he tried to speak, suddenly shy under the others gaze.

"I don't know", Leo whispered, and it was the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was no point in sitting on this, so here you guys go! Not as much Cris/Leo action but this is plot building stuff guys, plot! I have to jam it in somewhere haha. I'm having a bit of writer's block with the next chapter so it might take longer, or it might not! Though I'll keep trying to write it tonight I promise


	10. Chapter 10

After persuading Cris to go back to his room, Leo had gotten barely any sleep.

He'd laid in bed awake for hours, images flashing behind his eyelids as he considered things that hadn't mattered to him before but suddenly seemed relevant now. Even his husband getting out of bed and going around his morning routine for work couldn't break Leo out of his stupor. Only the sound of him closing the front door, after placing a kiss on his cheek, was enough to make him move.

Leo's movement was almost mechanical as he showered, washing away the feeling of the others hands on his body. He'd never felt so cheap before, and cursed under his breath as he rubbed his skin until it began to feel raw.

The water was started to cool by the time he finished, but for once Leo didn't feel the cold as he switched it off and rubbed himself dry. He deliberately delayed getting dressed, afraid of what the other would say to him once he did. He couldn't wait too long though, so he forced himself to leave the room - only to come face to face with Cristiano.

The other cast a critical eye over him, as if looking for evidence of what had happened. Thankfully there were no bruises for once. His husband had a tendency of being careless when he was drunk.

Leo rolled his eyes with a huff and pushed past the other, padding down the hall to the kitchen. He couldn't hear Cristiano behind him, but then he never did hear the others footsteps. 

"Do you even eat?", Leo asked quietly, almost absentmindedly, as he browsed for something, eventually settling on fruit. He didn't think he could stomach anything else. The red apple glinted temptingly in the bright light of the kitchen, distorting Leo's face where he glanced down at it. He almost didn't hear Cristiano's reply.

"I get up before you to get ready", he said, leaning casually against the counter, too close for Leo's comfort. His proximity made Leo's skin itch.

Leo couldn't even muster a sneer, just set about taking a bite from his apple - the snap echoing through the room.

He could feel Cristiano watching him as the juice dripped down his wrist, but he ignored both to take another bite. He could feel it gather at the crook of his elbow, making the thin robe cling to his skin, but didn't bother to do anything about it. He only got half way through the apple before he threw it out, chewing uncomfortably on what was left in his mouth.

Cristiano trailed behind him, not saying anything as he watched Leo collapse onto the couch, arm thrown over his eyes. Leo could feel the couch dip beside him as Cristiano pressed against his hip, placing a warm palm on his stomach. Leo almost curled against him, as he began to rub his tummy in circular motions, palm catching on the edge of his underwear.

"Hmm", Leo hummed, peeking at Cristiano from under his arm and instantly catching his gaze.

Leo didn't stop Cristiano from kissing him, moving his arm up enough for the other to press their lips together before Cristiano pulled away, his tie resting on Leo's chest. It was only a chaste kiss, a brush of his lips against Leo's but enough to start his anticipation slow burning. 

"Let me make you feel good", Cristiano murmured, resting his forehead against Leo's forearm, chocolate eyes intense. Leo could do nothing but nod his head, a lump forming in his throat that forbid him from speaking. He was embarrassed by the tent forming already in his underwear.

"Turn over", Cristiano ordered, helping him slip off his robe and get comfortable on his front. Leo tensed when he settled a palm on his ass, squeezing, before straying lower to touch the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. Cristiano didn't rush, caressing all of his skin as Leo buried his face into the couch.

When Cristiano finally pulled his underwear down, goose pimples appeared on Leo's skin. He easily lifted his hips when the other tapped on them, collapsing back onto the couch as the other slipped his underwear off.

"You have the most beautiful ass I've ever seen", Cristiano praised, pressing another kiss onto his cheek. Leo flushed at the compliment, glad his face was hidden against the couch. 

Leo loathed the idea of the other running away to get lube, but was jarred out of his thoughts by Cristiano spreading his cheeks and running a finger along his entrance. He'd never been so sensitive from just a touch, hips hitching off the couch.

He yelped when Cristiano pressed his face down, replacing the finger with his tongue. Like lightning Leo had twisted up on his elbows, staring back aghast at the bodyguard.

"What are you.. why would you want to?", Leo squeaked, gesticulating wildly with his hand and fuming when the other merely smiled in reply. "I want to, because it'll make you feel good", Cristiano explained, kneading his ass cheeks, "and because I've been dreaming about eating your ass since I first saw you".

Leo had never had anyone offer to eat his ass, or even seen it done, but he found himself collapsing forward on to his elbows - giving his back to the other in a show of trust which was rewarded with a kiss pressed on his spine. 

The second brush of Cristiano's tongue was just as weird and wonderful, forcing Cristiano to hold his hips down when Leo shifted away automatically. He couldn't help the reaction, body unused to the feeling.

It was undeniably intimate, feeling Cristiano run his tongue along his entrance. It was hot and heavy against him, as Cristiano waited for him to get used to the sensation patiently. 

"Go on", Leo muttered hoarsely, kneading the couch between his fingers. Cristiano slid a hand up in between his shoulder blade soothingly before pressing his tongue inside him. Leo was embarrassed by the noise that escaped him, glaringly loud in the silent room. Cristiano's tongue was hot and wet inside him, wiggling around his entrance as Cristiano waited for him to stretch. Leo could do nothing but grind back on his face.

"Gorgeous", Cristiano whispered against his spit slicked skin, thumbs spreading Leo as wide open as he could - admiring the view. Then he plunged his tongue back inside Leo.

All Leo could do was bury his face into the couch, and spread his quivering thighs open, silently begging the other to continue. Leo was crying out and mumbling uncontrollably, beyond turned on by the others ministrations. It was almost too much when Cristiano slipped a finger in alongside his tongue.

"Please Cristiano, please", Leo cried, grinding down against the couch for release as Cristiano pulled away to watch his finger thrusting in and out of Leo's wet hole, marveling at how soft and velvety he felt inside.

It sent a thrill through Cristiano to hear Leo begging and whimpering his name. The whine he makes when Cristiano presses a second finger in is sinful. He notices the perspiration shining on Leo's skin when he dives back down to lap at where his fingers don't reach. 

"Don't touch yourself", Cristiano ordered before the thought even entered Leo's mind. Leo shudders and nods his head, cheek pressed against the couch. He didn't even bother moving the strands of hair plastered to his forehead, shoulders trembling where he grips the fabric of the couch.

"Doing so good", Cristiano murmured quietly, appreciatively squeezing his plump ass and smoothing a hand up the arch of his spine. Leo just nodded his head, whimpering when Cristiano began to slip a third finger in beside the other two, finally making the stretch noticeable. "Good boy", he said, as Leo opened to accommodate him. They're both surprised when Leo cums, spine tightening in warning before his hips began to thrust weakly against the couch. Leo was ashamed of the tears licking out of the corners of his eyes, and quickly wiped them away before Cristiano could see.

Cristiano didn't slip his fingers out straight away, languidly fucking Leo through his orgasm. 

"Knew you'd come from just my tongue", Cristiano said, pulling away to trail kiss up from the base of Leo's spine until he reached his shoulders. "Good?", Cristiano asked, nuzzling against Leo's bare neck in a way that made him shiver.

Leo nodded weakly, letting the other roll him onto his back. Heat sparked through his belly, as Cristiano settled between his legs - still completely dressed in his suit, lips plump from what he'd done.

Cristiano raked his nails down Leo's chest, watching the red marks that appeared on his skin in the wake. He smoothed up over the skin before trailing up to palm Leo's chest, fingers closing around one of Leo's nipples. Leo's sharp intake of breath told Cristiano all he needed to know, as he tugged sharply on the nub. 

"Stop that", Leo whined, curling upwards to grab Cristiano's head when he dived down to lap on his chest, teeth closing around his nipple as he used his free hand to pluck at the other. Leo didn't know whether to encourage the other or tell him to stop, settling from tugging roughly on his ears.

Cristiano didn't expect Leo to slap him. The sound reverberated through the room loudly, causing Leo to giggle as Cristiano stared at him shock. It wasn't a particularly hard slap but clearly it'd come as a surprise. It reminded Leo suddenly, of their first days together. "You're so good with your mouth", Leo teased, "especially on my cock".

"Do you remember that? When I made you get down on your knees", Leo prompted on, lip caught between his teeth as he watched Cristiano's face screw up in annoyance. "Did you really think I'd suck your cock too?", Leo asked, purposely pissing the other off to watch the suit bunch around his shoulders as he seemed to grow in size. It wouldn't do for Leo to forget who he was really dealing with after all.

Cristiano slammed him down against the couch and hovered above him, jacket falling open to reveal the gun strapped to his rib. He smirked when he saw Leo's eyes glance down to it before flitting back up. "Suck me off, now", he ordered, sitting back on Leo's lap to undo his belt. Leo grimaced as the rough material of his pants rubbed against his spent cock but pushed on to his elbows to watch as Cristiano yanked his belt out of the loops and undid the buttons of his trousers.

Leo licked his lips unconsciously, as the other pulled himself out, rock hard and red - pre-cum already pearling at the tip.

Leo steadied Cristiano as he moved forward, pants around his knees and he knelt beside Leo's head and fed his cock into Leo's open mouth, groaning at the slick heat that enveloped him, and thrusting carefully.

"Is that all you've got? Remember, ah, how I fucked your throat?", Leo laughed, whining the last part of the sentence as Cristiano pinched his nipple as punishment. Leo wrapped a hand around his cock in retaliation, squeezing almost painfully.

"Go on, hold me down", Leo gasped, twisting his wrist in rhythm he knew made it hard to refuse. Cristiano didn't take much persuasion, just grabbed Leo's hair and pressed his dick in between Leo's soft lips. Leo let his mouth fall open, glancing up at the other as his cock brushed the back of his throat. Cristiano's hips hitched as he looked down at him, and Leo couldn't help the way he choked slightly. 

The pace he set was slow and deep, fucking all the way into Leo's throat before pulling out. Leo let himself be led by the tight grip in his hair, saliva leaking out of the corner of his mouth to run down on to his own chest. Cristiano didn't ask if he wanted a break, just pulled him away and brushed his fringe back against his forehead before trailing down to grip his chin. 

Leo left his mouth open, softly panting as the other pressed his thumb down against his tongue, forcing more saliva to drip out. Cristiano's expression was intense as he dragged his thumb out past Leo's teeth before replacing it with his index finger. Leo hallowed his cheeks accordingly and was greeted by a dark spark in the others eyes. Cristiano pushed his middle finger in as well, fucking languidly out of Leo's mouth, other hand jacking off his own slick cock. 

Leo worked a hand down between his own legs, fingers teasing against his entrance.

"Stay still", Cristiano murmured, pulling his fingers out and wiping Leo's chin gently. He wasn't as gentle when he gripped Leo's hair again, forcing his length down Leo's throat and gripping his nose closed. Leo spluttered around him, pushing up against the knee Cristiano had pressed against his chest. When he pulled away and let go Leo spluttered, coughing sideways against the couch.

Cristiano didn't give him long to recover, cock slipping back into Leo's mouth, as fucked the side of Leo's mouth - making his cheek bulge obscenely.

"Good boy", Cristiano muttered, pulling out again to slap his fat cock against Leo's cheek, who glared at him in return as pre-cum smeared along his skin.

He rested it against Leo's lips, forcing him to strain his neck to take the head into his mouth. Cristiano raked a hand through his hair as he did, helping him to lift his head. 

"I'm done", Leo groaned, slapping the others cock away from his mouth and laughing when Cristiano yelped in surprise. Cristiano glared at him as Leo reached a hand up to massage his own neck before relaxing back on the couch, arms folding behind his head as Cristiano hulked above him.

Cristiano had an almost calculating look as his face as he jacked himself off, fist twisting around the head. Leo spared a thought that it looked almost angry before there was suddenly cum spurting out on his face, as Cristiano painted him white. Some of got into his mouth as Leo squeezed his eyes shut, curses spilling out of his mouth.

"Open up", Cristiano chuckled, pressing the head past his lips as Leo peeked an eye open to glare at him. Leo sucked as hard as he could causing Cristiano to groan and throw his head back, pushing against Leo's forehead to force him away.

"If you'd offered to swallow I wouldn't of done that", Cristiano said, scooping up the cum on Leo's chin and pressing it inside his mouth, "I let you come in my mouth after all".

"I'm in charge here", Leo muttered, licking the others fingers clean. Cristiano seemed awfully amused by the idea.

"You think you're in charge?", Cristiano asked, bending down until Leo could see the flecks of gold in his eyes. Leo's throat worked as he nodded, resolve weakening under the others gaze. 

It was hard to think with Cristiano hovering above him.

"Oh baby, that's so cute", Cristiano purred, zipping his pants up and reaching down to tap Leo's face.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up", Cristiano said, getting up off the couch and straightened his suit out. He didn't look at Leo, but if had he'd of seen the calculating look on Leo's face as he wiped it clean. Seemed like someone had a lesson to learn again, one Leo was happy to provide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cocky Cristiano is cocky! I know there's such a change in Leo in these last few chapters but he's having a crisis! Don't worry, he'll be back to being more of a shit soon. I struggled with this chappie a bit because I've been sick all day but I hope you enjoy! Tell me what you think and if there's anything you'd like to see; I can't make promises but you might inspire me!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dub-con scene ahead

If his husband had known that Leo had let his bodyguard eat him out on the couch he might not of pecked Leo so easily on the cheek when he arrived home.

"You're not getting bored are you? Josep said it was a shame having you cooped up here all day", he said, the first words out of his mouth after he trundled in the door. Leo's stomach clenched uneasily at the mention of the advisers' name but he quickly brushed the feeling aside and plastered a fake smile across his face - ignoring the way his eyes caught on Cristiano hovering down the hallway.

If he wasn't mistaken his bodyguard looked almost smug.

"Of course not, you provide for me so well", Leo replied airily, throwing his arms around the others shoulders. He wasn't even sure if his husband was attracted to him, but like most men he enjoyed having his ego stroked, as well as his dick.

"I want to make it up to you, how about we have dinner?", he replied, stroking Leo's hair in a sickening display of affection. Leo wondered idly if was because of what Josep had said or just a show for Cristiano. His stomach curdled at the thought of his husband having anything to do with the other.

"Of course", Leo murmured, darting up his tippy-toes to press a kiss to his husbands lips. He wondered if he'd be the one making it. The idea was suddenly less romantic. Not that it had been in the first place, with Cristiano likely lurking nearby.

"Perfect, I already ordered food from this beautiful place in town, they're going to deliver it straight to the house and set it up", his husband explained, and Leo was surprise for once by his preparations. Maybe it had been what Josep had said? Leo needed to kiss his advisers more often.

"I'm going to go get ready, you're perfect as you are, leave that on", he said, sliding both his hands down to cup Leo's ass before turning and disappearing down the hall to their bedroom. Leo glanced down at his usual underwear and robe ensemble and scoffed.

"He's right, you are perfect as you are", Cristiano purred, not moving from where he lent up against the wall. Leo flushed at his words, wondering if his husband would ever manage to look as good as Cristiano did right then in his suit.

"You're about to witness the most boring dinner of your life", Leo muttered, perching down on the edge of the couch and consigning himself to the nights festivities. "He'll probably want me to service him tonight too, for all his 'efforts'", Leo continued, rolling his eyes at the thought of it and not even bothering to check Cristiano reaction.

If he had he would of seen the jealousy, clear as day on the others face.

A knock at the door a few minutes later broke the silence that had descended over them, as Cristiano went out to open the door. A group of four or five people flooded into the room, carrying trays and flowers and drinks. Most did a double take when they saw him and one was particularly enthralled. Leo caught his gaze to smile lazily. Cristiano caught his gaze to flash him his gun.

By the time they'd finished the table was decorated and the cutlery was laid out immaculately. There were also candles lit nearby and flowers placed in the center. Unfortunately not big enough to block the other man from Leo's vision. The boy didn't look at Leo on the way out.

When his husband arrived back in it didn't even look like he'd changed. Not that it surprised Leo.

What followed was twenty minutes of painfully listening to his husband chatter about his day, sipping on wine and humming when it was expected - made worse by the fact that Cristiano was hovering nearby and Leo couldn't even touch him. Made worse by the fact that he knew, knew Leo was looking at him.

Leo wondered how smug he'd look if he'd caught Leo fingering himself in the shower after he'd had eaten him out.

"Leo baby..", his husband said, interrupting his thoughts, as Leo turned to stare at him - only for his phone to began ringing. The other flipped it open without looking at him, and began partaking in a hushed conversation. Leo didn't bother listening to him, just glanced at Cristiano over the rim of his wine glass, only for the other to wink at him cheekily.

Leo's eyes narrowed, quickly glancing at his husband still talking on the other side of the table, and slowly dragged his robe up his thigh, revealing miles of milky pale skin.

He didn't give Cristiano the satisfaction of looking at him either, and instead set about finishing him wine and watching his husband gesticulate. "This'll take a few minutes, I'll be in my study", his husband suddenly said, striding out of the room and closing the door behind him - leaving Leo and Cristiano alone in the room together.

Still Leo didn't look at him, letting a tense silence settle over the room as he finished his dinner, fork and knife scratching across the porcelain. When he was done he finally looked up, and caught the others heated gaze. 

"Come here", Leo said, motioning him over. Cristiano stalked closer, peering down at Leo who grinned in reply and reached for the others belt. Cristiano caught his hand just as he touched the metal buckle.

"What do you think you're doing?", Cristiano gasped, glancing wildly over to the door Leo's husband had exited through. Leo just licked his lips salaciously, and was rewarded with a tightening grip on his wrists. Cristiano let him pull away though, and didn't stop him from pulling his belt open and unzipping his pants. Leo let out an almost nervous giggle as he pulled the other out, diving down to mouth the soft flesh.

The other quickly plumped inside his mouth, hardening as Leo bopped his head along the shaft - taking him as deep into his throat as he could.

Cristiano had a perfect cock, long and thick. Long enough for Leo to struggle to get it all into his mouth, choking when it went too far. Cristiano was unsympathetic, hips twitching forward automatically. Leo pulled off with an obscene pop.

"That good?", Leo asked breathlessly, fingers curling around Cristiano's slick shafting, jacking him off as he waited for his answer. "Fuck yes", Cristiano hissed, groaning when Leo flicked his tongue against the tip. "Fuck yes what?". Leo asked, slapping the head of the others cock against his tongue teasingly. He didn't expect Cristiano to push his cock back into his mouth, gripping Leo's jaw as he thrust in.

Leo shoved his hands against Cristiano's hips, forcing the other away and coughing into his own hand.

"Fuck off", Leo hissed, leaning away from the other and wiping his mouth clean. Cristiano reached for him again but Leo batted his hand away, standing up and pushing him back a step. A wild laugh escaped his mouth when Cristiano nearly tripped, but it transformed into a yelp when he reached back to grab him. The chair screeched across the floor as Cristiano wrestled closer.

"See if I ah, touch you again", Leo jeered, yelping when Cristiano heaved him impossibly closer. Leo's breath hitched when the other's face approached him, twisting his head so Cristiano's lips hit against his jaw. Kissing was Leo's weakness after all, and the other knew it.

"How about I start screaming and we see what happens", Leo said, "you'll never get to see me again".

"Try it, go on, I dare you", Cristiano goaded, pressing their foreheads together. Leo's thin shoulders shuck under his hands.

They both gasped when they heard noise from the hallway, Cristiano quickly backing away and fixing his pants - leaving Leo to collapse back into his seat and wipe his mouth. Not before winking at the other though, containing a smile at the growl that left his throat, and the noticeable bulge in his pants.

Leo's stomach dropped his husband strode in, coat on and an almost apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry, something's come up", he said, bending down to kiss Leo, who pressed his own lips together as hard as he could and turned away - pretending to be upset. Mostly because he didn't want his husband to guess where his mouth had just been.

"Don't wait up for me", he called, before disappearing out into the hall. The sound of the door clicking shut made Leo burst into action, chair screeching against the floor as he tried to escape. Cristiano was too fast though. 

He picked Leo up, slamming him down onto the table. The sound of the vase rolling to the edge and smashing on the ground did nothing to deter either of them as they wrestled. Cristiano wasted no time in pressing their bodies together, forcing Leo to spread his legs around his waist as he grinded against him.

"All fucking talk", Cristiano muttered, kissing Leo so roughly that his head tunked back against the wood. Leo wound his arms around the other's broad shoulders, pulling his hair and biting on his lip into retaliation.

Cristiano answered by grinding against him even harder.

"You can scream all you want now", Cristiano whispered, lips brushing against Leo's as he spoke. He made a show of catching Leo's arms, running up until he caught Leo's wrists - pressing down against the table.

Leo tried straining against him before laying back down, glaring darkly at the other who'd so easily overpowered him. He had hoped Cristiano would of cooled down by the morning and hadn't planned to have to deal with his ire so suddenly. Leo knew he was going to get fucked, and chided himself for stoking the others fire in the first place. He'd meant to cut him off, and now he'd done the exact opposite.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard, and you're going to take it because it's what you deserve", Cristiano said angrily, forcing Leo to look at him as he spoke. "You keep pushing and pushing me Leo".

Leo scoffed in his face.

"Get it over with then", Leo drawled, secretly thrilled at how annoyed the other became because of his words. He was somewhat surprised when Cristiano let go of his wrists, pulling away enough to pull a packet of lube out of his pocket. Leo peeled down his own underwear, only to have them ripped roughly down his legs.

Cristiano didn't waste anytime taking himself out again and slicking his cock up with lube. Slippery hands gripped Leo's thighs, forcing him closer to the edge of the table. Leo's hands fell to grip the table's edge when the blunt head of Cristiano's cock pressed against his entrance. 

He hadn't even bother taking off his tie, so Leo snuck a hand up to grip it, pulling the other closer when he started to push inside. Leo grimaced at the pain as Cristiano sunk inside of him, slowly inch by inch. Leo didn't even need to look down to know his own dick was hard and pressed up against his stomach, pre-cum drooling on his abs.

They both let out a groan when Cristiano reached the hilt, heavy balls fitting snugly against Leo's ass. 

"Feels even better than before", Cristiano groaned, running a hand admiringly along Leo's chest before straying up to grip his shoulder. The first thrust took Leo by surprise, his keen echoing through the room.

He started slowly at first, fucking into Leo with short, quick thrusts before beginning to pick up speed. A mantra of curses fell out of Leo's lips as the other fucked him, head tunking back against the table.

Cristiano didn't seem content though, pressing one of Leo's legs against his shoulder and grabbing on to his neck for better leverage. The next thrust had Leo crying out, toes clenching helplessly in the air as the other nailed his prostate. Cristiano's face was intent as he fucked Leo, fixating on his flushed expression as he slammed into him. Leo didn't have enough spare time to feel ashamed.

"Beg me for it", Cristiano murmured, rhythm slowing down until he was lazily thrusting inside of Leo - missing his prostate every time on purpose. Leo thought he looked beautiful in the candlelight.

Leo shuck his head, babbling as the other stopped completely, hips stilling against his ass. "Beg for it", Cristiano hissed.

Leo whined when Cristiano swatted his hand away from his own dick, squeezing his eyes shut and letting his head thunk back against the wood for a second time. A small part of him repelled at the idea of begging, but the other part of him pleaded to get the big cock inside him moving again. There was nothing more dissatisfying then being stuffed up like this with no movement - especially when he knew how good it could feel.

"Please Cris", Leo whispered, whimpering when Cristiano shifted his hips to hunch closer.

"Please what?", he goaded, a smug smirk on his face as he regarded Leo's souring expression. Made less impressive by his flushed cheeks and teary eyes.

"Please.. sir", Leo bit out, struggling with the second word before quickly spitting it out. The next thrust almost wasn't worth the look on the others face. That was a lie though, because Leo saw stars when Cristiano plunged back inside him. Their skin smacked together as Cristiano fucked him with deep, hard strokes, forcing a orgasm to build in Leo's stomach. Cristiano didn't stop Leo from wrapping a hand around himself this time, but Leo was distracted and just circled the base - holding it down against his stomach.

"So tight", Cristiano groaned, mouthing the leg thrown over his shoulder and pushing impossibly deeper. The noises leaving Leo's mouth were almost drowned out by Cristiano's grunts and curses. Leo knew there'd be bruised on his thighs from the others tight grip but couldn't find it in himself to care. It felt too good for Leo to ask him to stop; the very idea was abhorrent. 

Leo didn't expect the hand around his throat, or the other to squeeze so tight, but it only made it hotter. Cristiano was starting to look flushed - overdressed in his suit, the material digging uncomfortably in Leo's thighs and ass as Cristiano fucked him.

Before he knew it Leo was whiting out, cum striking across his own chest as Cristiano gripped his throat - making his vision blur as he cut off his oxygen. 

When Leo came down Cristiano began to fuck him again, not giving him any time to recover. Leo was a mess by then, babbling a mixture of 'god' and 'fuck' over and over again as Cristiano pounded into him.

"Scream if you want", Cristiano teased hoarsely, as if he was the one with the fingers wrapped around his throat. Leo's mouth fell open in a silent scream as the other came, digging his nails into Cristiano's bicep as he painted Leo's inner walls white. Leo'd never felt so sensitive before as the other pulled out, only to push back inside, finger catching on his rim.

"Such a hungry little ass", Cristiano purred, slapping it in a move that jarred him up the table.

"Don't pretend that wasn't the best fuck of your life", he said, finally dropping Leo's leg back down but not moving away, as his softening dick slip out of Leo's twitching hole.

"I've had better, don't flatter yourself", Leo snapped, though it definitely wasn't true. He'd never begged for anything before in his entire life. Cristiano answered him with a kiss, pressing him down against the wood. Leo wound a hand into his hair, letting the other plunge his tongue lazily past his lips - brushing hotly against his own.

Leo couldn't begin to describe the look on the others face. 

"Oh Leo, I can tell when you're lying to me", Cristiano said, not giving him a chance to reply before his kissed him again, silencing Leo's nasty response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm proofreading at 2am because I wanted a quick update so here you go! Sorry if it's not great, I'm in college all day guys; from 8-5! Tell me what you think, and if there's anything you'd like to see x
> 
> P.s; There might be some drug use in one of the next chapters, you can skip if you want, and I won't add it if anyone really disagrees! It's one of the things I'm contemplating, I mean I'm thinking about a lot of different stuff. I need to start tagging this fic..


	12. Chapter 12

When Leo rolls over in bed the next morning his husband isn't there. His side of the bed is still cold, edges tucked in to indicate he hadn't been there at all the night before. Leo probably would of heard him too, he was as subtle as an elephant trampling through a forest.

Leo didn't have a phone, so he had to roll over to check the time on the clock - 7am blinking in green font.

Reluctantly he pulled himself out of the bed, gasping when his feet hit the cold wood of the floor. He'd put a shirt on for once, pulling it down to cover his thighs as he went to open the bedroom door.

He didn't know if he was surprised or not to find Cristiano waiting outside.

The others eyes tracked over him quickly, assessing for any injuries. It was then that Leo took the time to look back at him, instantly recognising his outfit from yesterday. "You didn't sleep?", Leo asked, absentmindedly pulling on the shirt again. Cristiano shifted under his gaze, slowly nodding his head.

"He's gone for the week", Cristiano explained, watching Leo's eyebrows rise in shock.

"Really? Why did you wait out here?", Leo asked, looking soft and surprised under Cristiano's gaze - the most vulnerable he'd ever looked.

"I couldn't leave you in there all night alone", Cristiano scoffed, sounding disgusted by the idea. Oddly Leo felt touched.

"Okay, how about you go have a shower now", Leo said, bare toes curling against the wood. Cristiano looked like he was going to argue but decided against it, turning to go back into his room. 

He didn't expect Leo to follow him - throwing himself down onto Critianos's bed.

He looked gorgeous spread out across Cris's bed, hair ruffled against the pillow and pale legs peaking out from under his shirt. He didn't even seem to notice Cristiano looking, eyes closed as he relaxed.

Cristiano was reluctant to leave the delicious sight, but eventually he sighed and went into the bathroom, not noticing Leo's eyes tracking him as he left.

The bed smelled like an intoxicating mixture of cologne and Cristiano - Leo took the chance to bury his head shamelessly into the pillow. He dozed off listening to the sound of the shower running, breathing muffled by the fabric as he relaxed.

Cristiano re-entered the room to find Leo asleep sideways with the pillow clutched between his arms, forehead pressed into it. One of his legs had risen up the bed as well - forcing his shirt up around his waist.

Cristiano was frozen where he stood dripping in the doorway, skimpy towel held up around his waist. He was sorely tempted to drop the towel and wake Leo up himself but Leo beat it to him, eyes fluttering open.

Any semblance of vulnerability disappeared as Leo lay eyes on Cristiano.

Lazily Leo propped his head up, eyes tracing over the miles of tanned skin that had been revealed to him. It was his first time seeing the other naked with the lights on, and Leo wasn't disappointed.

The other had a gorgeous tan, skin stretched over muscles in all the right places and chiseled waist that tapered down into a v. It helped that he was dripping wet as well. Leo wanted to remove the towel with his teeth.

Cristiano didn't look shy either, standing proudly as Leo surveyed him - like a prized horse.

A prized horse Leo wouldn't mind riding again.

He shook his head to banish the thought from his mind. After all they had plans.

"Pretend I'm not here", Leo ordered, grinning lecherously at Cristiano. The other seemed to take it as a challenge, well-manicured brow arching.

He didn't expect him to drop the towel, shocked at how bold he was. Leo supposed he would be bold if he had a body like that too.

Most men lost appeal once they got naked, but if anything Cristiano seemed even more attractive. His muscles shifting in his back as he opened up the press for underwear. It was like a privilege seeing him naked, like an unwrapped present. Suddenly Leo was clutching onto the pillow for different reasons.

When Cristiano bent to pull his underwear up, Leo nearly swooned at the beautiful sight presented to him. Idly Leo wondered if he squatted, eyes tracing over the others long legs.

Once the Cristiano finished Leo crawled to the edge of the bed, calling the others attention to him.

"We're going out today", Leo explained, grinning at the others surprised expression. Leo hadn't left the house since he'd arrived. Too busy enjoying his newest distraction.

"I'm going to dress you", he continued, hopping up off the bed and bounding over to Cristiano's wardrobe only for the other to hook on an arm around his waist, pulling him back against his chest.

Leo let Cristiano tuck him closer, pressing his nose into Leo's hair and inhaling his scent. Secretly Cris marveled at how soft he felt, dragging his hand over the shirt that covered Leo's stomach.

"Where are we going?", Cristiano asked, finally letting go of Leo who started flicking through his shirts - noises of interest and disgust leaving his throat in equal measures.

"Shopping, and I want you to look good", Leo explained, pulling out a trim blue suit jacket and running a critical eye over it, "I want every man and woman to be envious that you're on my arm".

Cristiano didn't know what to say to that, smirking slightly as Leo settled on a plain white shirt, handing his choices over to the other. Cristiano quickly got dressed under Leo's watchful gaze, finally turning to present himself when he was done.

Leo's grin was positively smug, eyes tracking up to land on Cristiano's hair - which was beginning to curl.

"I have to gel it back", Cristiano explained, self-concisely smoothing his hair back against his head. Leo made a thoughtful noise, pressing closer to run a hand through the curls. Cristiano grimaced when he pulled on a handful.

"I like it, go gel it if you want though", Leo said, following Cris into the bathroom. Cristiano had never had anyone watch him get ready before, suddenly aware of his own routine as he gelled his hair back and sprayed himself with cologne - dabbing it along his jaw.

When he looked at Leo the other wasn't even looking at him though, eyes instead fixated on the gun holster Cristiano had carelessly discarded on the counter.

Leo picked it up curiously, and turned to look at Cristiano, motioning for him to put it on.

Cristiano said nothing, instead he just slipped his jacket off, folding it and placing it neatly on the counter. He didn't make a move, just stepped closer - challenging Leo to put it on.

Cristiano could smell the others scent as Leo edged closer, eyeing the holster one last time before he hooked it around Cristiano's broad shoulders. Leo had to press up on his tippy toes to reach, clicking the buckles into place.

When he was done Leo stepped back and ran his eyes admiringly over Cristiano, allowing him to take the gun off the counter.

"Let me go get dressed", Leo purred, patting him once last time before going off into his room.

Leo had showered the night before, so it was only a matter of getting dressed.

"Do I not get to return the favour?", Cristiano asked, stepping in behind Leo - who hadn't even heard him approach. The other constantly reminded him just how dangerous he was. 

Leo watched him survey him clothes with interest. Cristiano instantly zoomed in on the tightest black t-shirt Leo owned, handing it to him as he flicked through the cardigans before settling on a grey one. 

It was cold outside so Leo accepted the clothes easily enough, pulling the shirt he was wearing over his head. His skin instantly erupted into goose-pimpled as he protectively covered his chest. A shiver ran up his spine too - at the want written plainly on the others face.

Cristiano pulled the shirt away when he reached for, instead putting himself forward into Leo's reach. Leo was reminded again just how broad the other was.

"Maybe we should just stay here", Cristiano purred, dropping the shirt carelessly onto one of the shelves in the wardrobe. Leo took his chance to grab it, pulling it down over his head.

"Don't flatter yourself", Leo chided, grabbing a random pair of jeans and pulling them on as well. The look on Cristiano's face could only be described as sour as Leo reached around him to get the cardigan he'd picked. 

"Go on, I'll just put some shoes on, get yourself something to eat", Leo ordered, amused when the other actually obeyed him for once - clearly hungrier than he'd let on. 

When Leo came out of the room, sleeves pushed up around his elbows, Cristiano was just finished eating. He looked beautiful in the clothes Leo had picked out for him, dark red apple clutched in his tanned hand.

Leo's own stomach grumbled in protest, so he grabbed a banana, ignoring the glare the other gave him as he did. As if Leo was making a sexual innuendo, which he wasn't for once.

"What kind of shopping?", Cristiano asked, waiting patiently for Leo to finish chewing before he answered. 

Leo's answering grin was enough to put Cristiano on edge. 

"We have the day, and my husband's card", Leo explained lazily, discarding the banana skin and washing his hands. If there was one thing Leo relished - it was spending his useless husband's money.

Once he was done Leo began walking down the hall, already at the door before Cristiano caught up. His hand was just on the door knob when Cristiano spun him around. 

"What're you doing?", Leo asked breathlessly, as Cristiano crowded in - forcing him onto his tippy toes again. Leo could feel the heat of the other even through his clothes.

Cristiano didn't answer straight away, caging one of his arms beside Leo's head and using the other to grip Leo's chin, titling it backwards enough that Leo's head rested against the door. Then he began pressing sucking kisses into Leo's neck, gently worrying the skin between his teeth. Leo could practically feel the blood rushing to the surface as he held onto Cristiano's shoulders.

Leo'd deny the whimper he made to his grave.

"I said don't flatter yourself", Leo snapped, with much less heat than he'd intended. Still he shoved Cristiano away, exhaling angrily when he didn't even move back a step, just detached himself from Leo's neck.

"Just some added protection", Cristiano explained, smugly, as he straightened his jacket out. Leo didn't have to look to know his skin was littered with tiny red love bites. Internally he thanked his lucky stars that his husband was gone for the week.

Cristiano knew that though. Of course he did.

Sighing to himself, Leo decided to let it go, after all arguing with Cristiano was impossible. Leo'd be lenient for the day because he was looking forward to blowing his husband's money. That's what he convinced himself with anyway, as he let Cristiano win again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another little update, mostly filler for the next two chapters! You don't know how tempted I was to have more sex but guys, I'm trying to make something here haha. I know this didn't flow as well but I wanted to update this! I might come back and give it a spruce later. Please tell me if you enjoyed, or didn't enjoy x


	13. Chapter 13

The drive to the mall was a relatively quite one until Leo started fiddling with the radio.

He didn't expect the Portuguese guitar that started blaring through the speakers, turning to catch Cristiano's gaze - only to find Cristiano avoiding his eyes. Leo could even detect a slight blush.

He didn't say anything though, his only punishment being that he left it on, humming along to the repetitive parts. If he wasn't mistaken the car started driving faster.

It felt surreal as Cristiano parked the car, hopping out before Leo had even undone his belt and coming around to open up his door. Leo snorted when the other offered him a stand to step down, pushing Cristiano away.

"I'm not a woman, there's no need to try and impress me with chivalry", Leo scoffed snidely, annoyed that he had to crane his neck to glare up at the other. It annoyed him sometimes, that he couldn't tower over him.

"Oh I know you're not", Cristiano replied, voice smug as he grinned down at Leo. 

"Keep pissing me off and you'll have to rely on memory", Leo said, not giving him a chance to reply as he strode away. He could hear the car door slamming shut behind him as Cristiano used his long legs to quickly catch up. Leo wondered if they looked like a normal couple as they entered the mall, stepping into the bustling crowds.

"Here", Cristiano called, grabbing Leo's hand. Leo stopped in the middle of the crowd, turning to look down at their clasped hands. People were forced to move around them, muttering insults as they pushed by, still Leo stared incredulously at the other.

"I don't want to get separated", Cristiano explained, squeezing his fingers, "or have you run off".

Leo bared his teeth at him, turning to drag him towards one of the first clothes shops he saw. He hadn't been thinking about running away before but he was now, after the others words. He wondered how long it'd take Cristiano to catch up with him. He wondered what he'd do once he did.

Cristiano was mostly silent as he flicked through the racks of clothes, making the occasional comment when Leo went to the effort of actually pulling something out. 

"You know what I think you'd look good in?", Cristiano asked, stepping up close behind him as Leo hummed noncommittally in reply. 

"Nothing", he whispered darkly, stepping away when one of the sales rep came up to ask Leo if he'd like help.

Leo coolly told her no, dick still twitching at the others words. Leo wondered what had happened to the reticent man who'd stood in his door way weeks before.

"How about we just go back home?", Cristiano continued, once the woman had retreated far enough away - his hand was like a brand on Leo's hip.

"I'm not done shopping yet", Leo said sweetly, striding out of the shop, only to be yanked back by Cristiano's grip on his hand. Leo turned to glare at him and was greeted by the others innocent grin. It made Leo want to punch him and kiss him in equal measures.

The next hour passed quickly as Leo went into different shops, buying clothes and accessories without even bothering to try them on. Cristiano trailed him the whole time, standing overbearingly close whenever Leo talked to any of the staff. It was clear he was on a mission to piss Leo off, and for once he was actually fairly successful.

Leo was out scanning for his next target when his eyes caught on the ice-cream stand, mouth twitching up into a smile. He ignored Cristiano's questioning look to stride right up to the counter.

He ordered a simple chocolate cone, turning impatiently to Cristiano - who only looked more confused.

"Well what do you want?", Leo prompted him, sighing when Cristiano turned and looked at the ice-cream like he'd never seen it before. Leo wondered what was making him so difficult.

"Vanilla please", he said finally, sounding almost rushed as he picked the simplest looking flavor there. Leo wondered suddenly when the last time he'd had ice-cream was, sobering as the thought occurred to him. He couldn't help but wonder about his life, and where his family was now.

He wondered if they had disowned him too, like they'd disowned Leo once he came out. Though they'd quickly softened their stance once Leo married into money - not that he'd ever given them the time of day after that.

Leo'd always had a sweet tooth, even as a child, moaning indulgently as he took the first lick. For once Cristiano wasn't looking at him, too caught up in staring intently at his own ice-cream. He didn't even seem to notice when it began to drip over the edge, dribbling down his hand to wet his sleeve.

"It's dripping", Leo said uselessly, stepping closer to force the ice-cream up towards Cristiano's mouth. His eyes lit up once he took the first lick, smiling almost childishly at Leo. Leo couldn't but compare the image with the face he'd made as he'd fucked Leo - determined and dark.

"Come on, there's a shop upstairs I want to look at", Leo explained, offering Cristiano his hand this time as they made their way over to the escalator. It was almost like a first date.

He could feel people's eyes on them, some muttering appreciatively and some sneering, looking down at their clasped hands. It didn't really make a difference to Leo what they thought, he was long passed caring about people's opinions.

The shop he was looking for was tucked away on the third floor - giving them time to finish their ice-creams before they arrived.

The grip on his hand tightened, once Cristiano realised where they were. It was a small enough place, mostly nondescript at the front, but Cristiano could recognise if for what it really was; a sex shop.

"Leo, what are you doing?", Cristiano asked him suspiciously, halting his movement with a surprisingly jerky movement. Leo peered up at his inscrutable face, excited by the change.

"Shopping", Leo replied easily, grinning even through the now painful grip on his hand.

"I'm not watching you buy sex toys for your husband to use on you", Cristiano growled angrily, tanned skin flushing an attractive red as he worked himself up. There really was something sexy about watching his shoulders become taught.

"They're not for him", Leo purred, taking advantage of Cristiano's shock to drag him inside.

The door jingled pleasantly as they entered, still holding hands.

The woman behind the counter lit up when she saw them, smiling excitedly in a way that made Leo smile back.

"Hello!", she chirped, "are you here to see the back store?".

"Yea, we're looking to do a bit of shopping", Leo replied, forcing himself to sound shy as he averted his gaze down, swinging his hand with Cristiano. She melted because of the act - ushering them in excitedly.

"It's just you guys right now, call me if you need any help, I'll just be out front", she explained, gesturing around the large room before stepping out to give them a semblance of privacy.

Leo was almost like a kid at Christmas, skipping around the shop as he looked at all the possibilities. Cristiano seemed equally curious, scanning the shop the same way he scanned new situations when looking after Leo.

It was the shelf of toys that attracted him first, eyes wide as surveyed the collection of dildos and vibrators.

"That's not what you need", Cristiano scoffed, turning Leo away to face the other row of shelves. These ones contained different forms of bondage, from cock-rings to handcuffs to full restraint gear.

Leo felt himself harden at all the prospects - not that he's ever let himself be so vulnerable. Cristiano though, Cristiano was a different story - all that hard muscle straining against leather.

"The cock-rings", Cristiano muttered, grabbing two off the shelf and turning them over his hands. Leo left him to grab a basket from by the door, realising that he was probably about to make several purchases.

Leo watched Cristiano grab different things off the shelf, eyes narrowing when he grabbed a ball gag and dropped it in.

"One of those too", Cristiano muttered to himself, walking off from Leo who began to wonder to the other side of the shop. There was more clothes there, costumes and underwear. Even a few accessories.

Leo ran his hand softly over the white stockings he found there, surprised at the quality. He didn't hear Cristiano sneaking up behind him until more things dropped into the basket, making him flinch.

"I'd love to see you in those", Cristiano whispered, motioning to the sets of underwear decorating the wall. Leo watched him take a white pair down, fingers still buried into the stockings.

Under Leo's watchful eyes, he took down not one but three different pairs; in white, pink and black, quickly followed by their corresponding stockings and garter belts.

Leo'd never even considered women's underwear before but he considered it now, looking at the lust clear in Cristiano's eyes.

"I think that's enough for now", Leo interrupted hoarsely, bag clutched in his hands as Cristiano turned to look at him. His hand was demanding on the back of Leo's neck as he dragged him in for a kiss.

"I can't wait to get back", Cristiano muttered, kissing him again almost bruisingly - leaving Leo's lips feeling tender when he pulled away.

The lady was just as excited when they finally came out, gushing over what a cute couple they were as she rang their items up. Leo didn't remember having put the leather collar into the bag, throwing a glare at Cristiano's serene expression.

"Are these for you?", she asked conspiratorially, holding up the pink set of underwear. It was one of the first times Leo'd ever blushed in public.

"I thought he'd looked beautiful", Cristiano said, throwing an arm around Leo's shoulder and smiling an infuriatingly love-dovey smile. It made him look like a dotting boyfriend.

"Of course he will, what a gorgeous couple you two make!", she exclaimed, grinning to herself as she finished packing everything up.

After that it was only a case of paying for items and fielding one last jubilant smile from the cashier.

Leo's grip was tight on Cristiano's hand as they exited.

"If you think... let's get you some clothes", Leo said, reigning in his outburst at the last possible second. It wouldn't do to show how embarrassed he really was. Embarrassed and aroused.

"Me?", Cristiano asked, letting Leo drag him back towards the elevators. It took all of his willpower not to push Cristiano down them.

"I like a well dressed man", Leo replied airily, not bothering to give the other attention as he clutched his shopping bags. Cristiano still hadn't let go of his hand. It felt callous against his own.

They entered a shop that was lined with immaculate suits, instantly attracting the attention of one of the staff who helped them pick out several outfits.

An idea occurred to Leo suddenly.

"Could we use the dressing room?", Leo asked politely, ignoring Cristiano's pointed stare. The attendant easily nodded his head, leading them down a corridor to the dressing room. 

Cristiano looked amazing in everything he tried on, effortless as a model as he stepped out to show them off to Leo.

He wondered in another life if it could of happened - he didn't wonder about himself though.

Leo waited until he re-entered the dressing room, slipping in behind him.

Cristiano turned to him with questioning eyes that quickly darkened once he understood Leo's intention.

The two collided in a sloppy mess of tongue, Leo straining up to reach Cristiano. The other led him backwards until his back hit the wall, molding their bodies together.

Leo wriggled a hand down to rub the bulge forming in his black pants, grinning when Cristiano muffled a groan into his fist.

The other's shaft was beginning to plump up, thick and hard against the seam of his pants. Leo ran his hand across it, curling his fingers in to feel it.

"Please Leo", Cristiano urged, pushing down on his shoulders to try and get him to kneel. Leo resisted him, though he was tempted.

"Not here, we should wait till we get home", Leo pleaded, trying his best to sound convincing. Cristiano tipped his head back against the wall, groaning his protest as he clutched a hand over his own dick.

"Get dressed and we can buy the suits", Leo said, waiting until Cristiano had turned away before carefully snatching up his suit jacket. Cristiano didn't turn around as he clicked the door shut.

Leo struggled to contain a giggle as he grabbed the shopping bags off of the floor and went back out into the shop, telling the sales assistant he had to run but his husband was still inside.

The parking lot was on the same floor so Leo quickly jogged through the crowd, not bothering to mutter apologies as he bumped into people. It was probably the fastest Leo had moved in a long time.

A triumphant noise escaped his throat as he saw the car, fishing the keys out of Cristiano's jacket so that he could unlock the car.

It was the most excitement he'd had in awhile, hopping into the front seat and throwing his shopping bags behind him. He was oddly disappointed that Cristiano hadn't caught up to him yet - still probably in the dressing room with his pants around his legs.

It took nearly a minute for Leo to remember how to start the car, forcing it into a juttering start. He hadn't had a chance to drive in awhile, usually ferried from place to place by people who worked for his husband.

Leo was ashamed to admit he got a bit lost on the way home, turning down the same street twice before he copped on.

The security guard outside the house looked surprised to see him, smiling dotingly when Leo told him Cristiano was out on an errand.

It felt odd entering the house alone, his own breath seeming to echo in his head.

Leo contemplated taking a shower, as he placed his shopping bags back into his room - hanging up his new clothes and stashing away the other stuff. His face flushed again when he saw the underwear.

He decided to wait in the front room instead, too excited to see the other's reaction when he got back. He was probably fuming, working himself up into a frenzy as he realised what had happened.

Idly Leo wondered if he'd walked to the taxi rank down the road from the mall or if he'd ordered one.

The sound of the door opening send a jolt of excitement through Leo, making him sit up to attention. Cristiano looked positively furious, face an angry shade of red as he finally laid eyes on Leo. It was probably wrong for him to be so excited.

He just didn't expect him to pull out his gun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter seems long and meandering but I wanted to set it up right and give Leo some food for thought - though he's still and always will be a little shit. Also some kinky purchases. (with some more surprises) The gun is finally out for all the people who've been asking c;


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: dub-conish scene

His heart dropped as he looked at the gun the other had removed from his belt, metal glinting in the light. Cristiano rolled it in his hands, handsome face impenetrable as he watched Leo's reaction. Leo sat still on the couch as he stalked closer, keeping eye contact as he got close enough to lift the gun and press it against his temple. 

"You're mine now", Cristiano said, thick Portuguese accent breaking the silence that had fallen over them. "This is what you've wanted all along", he mused, trailing his gun down Leo's cheek to his jaw, cold metal without too much pressure. Leo gulped as he felt the gun press against his pulse.

This was about control and power and Leo shuddered to think of the other accidentally pulling the trigger. "You be good for me now", Cristiano order, voice taking on a sweet tone, as if sharing a secret with a lover. "Suck it", Cristiano ordered suddenly, pressing the barrel of the gun against Leo's chin. Still Leo did nothing, too shocked to react. "Open your mouth now or else", Cristiano ordered again, leaving the threat hanging open. 

Leo opened his mouth slowly and stuck his tongue out to lap against the lip of the barrel. It tasted exactly like Leo had imagined and he did his best to withhold a grimace as he wrapped his lips around the barrel. His mind repelled at the action but Leo forced himself to suck the metal in. He fluttered his gaze upwards and found the other watching with rapt attention so he made a special effort to run his tongue along the bottom. 

Leo wondered what was wrong with him to want to. Cristiano suddenly pulled the gun away and Leo panicked until he realized the other had secured it into a chest holster. Leo watched numbly as Cristiano began to work on his belt, metal ringing loudly through the room as he revealed his boxers inches away from Leo's face. "Open your mouth again, bite me and I shoot you", Cristiano said, not even bothering to push his pants down in his impatience to take himself out. 

His thick, circumcised dick looked hard and Leo could almost see the blood pumping through it as it bobbed in front of him. It was just as mouth-watering as it had been the last time he'd seen it. Cristiano didn't seem to want to wait as he grabbed a fistful of Leo's hair and pressed his dick against Leo's lips. Easily Leo opened, jaw relaxing as Cristiano feed his dick as far as it could go. 

The other gave him no time to adjust before he began to fuck Leo's face, each thrust making Leo gag. "Look at me while you're sucking my fucking dick", Cristiano ordered, voice throaty as if he was the one with someone's dick down his throat. Leo glared up at Cristiano as he abused his mouth and imagined him recoiling in horror if Leo decided to take a bite. He was surprised when the other suddenly pulled him off and slapped his dick against Leo's cheek, leaving a trail of pre-cum along his face.

"Come", Cristiano ordered, dick still hanging out as he grabbed at Leo's hair and threw him down on to the floor. Leo slowly pushed himself up as Cristiano sat down where Leo has been perched seconds beforehand.

He tugged at Leo's hair again until Leo was forced between his spread legs and held his dick steady in front of him as a silent command. Leo took him into his mouth again and tried to set a rhythm to get the other off as quickly as possible. 

Cristiano didn't seem to care about this though as he pushed Leo's back down and held him there. He could vaguely Cristiano talking as he choked around the base of his cock but found he carried for little. Seeming to take pity finally, Cristiano tugged him back and let him take gulps of air. Leo could feel the tears that were streaking down his face as he looked at the man spread out across the cushions in front of him. 

He was still dressed in an immaculately pressed suit that did nothing to hide the muscles underneath - spread out like there wasn't a gun holstered to his chest. Like there wasn't a man between his legs that had been forced there, like Leo was there of his own free will. Annoyance filled him as Cristiano finished waiting and pushed Leo back down like his mouth meant nothing. 

Leo made a special effort to suck the other as deep as possible, teeth scrapping lightly along sensitive skin, and was rewarded with Cristiano's hips bucking. He was pushed off again by a palm against his forehead like a petulant child as Cristiano scowled down at him. "Don't pretend you have any power here", Cristiano growled, gripping his mouth open and giving him a rough shake. "Alright?", he barked, slapping Leo's cheek even as Leo nodded his agreement. "

"Good, I'm going to cum on your face now and you're going to sit there between my legs until I'm hard again", Cristiano said maliciously, jacking himself off and tilting Leo's face back so he could see him. Lust and anger filled Leo as he watched Cristiano's smug face, lip caught between his teeth as he jacked off inches away from him. Leo flinched at the cum that splattered along his face and opened his mouth when Cristiano ordered so that the other could rub the last drops against his tongue. 

Leo swallowed the salty cum and yearned to wipe the rest off his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. "Fuck", Cristiano cursed, staring down at him like he was something he'd like to eat. Leo just blinked up at him, wet eyelashes working as he surveyed the man above him.

Leo nearly growled when Cristiano grabbed the remote off the couch - innocently turning the tv on.

His mouth clicked shut when Cristiano unholstered his gun again, laying it innocently against his thigh.

Petulantly Leo worked his jaws, fuming at being ignored and the feeling of cum still on his face. Leo made an effort to nose against his dick, running kittenish licks along the length before taking the spongy flesh into his mouth. It didn't take long for Cristiano to get hard again and Leo's jaw to ache. He realized suddenly that the tv had been muted and the only sounds in the room were Cristiano's breath and the wet sound his mouth produced as he sucked his cock.

He blanked out the cool feeling of the gun pressed against his temple.

Leo worked faster this time, twisting his head in rhythm until he could feel the other beginning to twitch. He let out an outraged cry when Cristiano pulled him off, glaring up at Cristiano's flushed face.

"I'm not done yet Leo", Cristiano explained once his breathing slowed down, sitting up from where he'd been slumped back against the couch. "You've really done it now", he growled, almost to himself as he pulled at Leo's hair, yanking his head backwards even as Leo glared at him.

"Anything could of happened to you", he continued, and Leo almost laughed at the irony of the other worrying over his safety - purposely eyeing the gun.

"You deserve to be punished Leo", Cristiano purred finally, bending down to press his thumb into Leo's swollen lip. Leo pressed his tongue along the pad of the other's thumb, staying silent as he stared up at him. He decided to keep quiet for once and see what the other would do, ignoring the painful ache forming in his knees as he was forced to kneel on the wooden floor.

This had been what he wanted after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part a for all my gun freaks hehe, I hope you all enjoyed this. I've a reallllly busy few weeks with exams and projects in college so please bear with me x


	15. Chapter 15

"Get up", Cristiano ordered, motioning with the gun for Leo to stand up. Slowly Leo pushed up from where he'd been kneeling, knees creaking in protest. Cristiano's face was passive as Leo crossed his arms defensively across his chest, waiting for instructions.

"Take your clothes off", he commanded, the impatience in his voice telling Leo to listen for once. Protest dying on his lips, Leo quickly shrugged his jumper off and tugged his shirt over his head, shivering when his skin met the cold air.

Cristiano didn't say anything else, jawing working as he looked at Leo. It didn't take a genius to know that he was quickly running out of patience so Leo set to work on his pants.

The sound of his belt clinking open sounded unnaturally loud in the quiet room - almost making Leo flinch.

It was easy then, a simple job of undoing the buttons of his pants and pushing them down, but Leo's shaking hands made it harder. It was a mixture of excitement and fear that made him so nervous, off-kilter at the sudden change of equilibrium.

"Hurry up", Cristiano barked finally, sitting forward as if to move before deciding against it. Quickly Leo toed his shoes off, and shoved his pants down around his ankles before kicking them aside.

The room was frigid without his clothes.

"Good boy, get on my lap", Cristiano said, patting his own leg with the hand that didn't hold the gun. Leo eyed it nervously, hesitantly stepping closer before halting again.

He wasn't sure how comfortable he was with being naked in Cristiano's lap while he held a gun.

"Leo", Cristiano warned, clearly recognising the indecision on his face. Leo decided to jump in head first, straddling the others lap before he could change his mind.

The fabric of Cristiano's pants rubbed against his inner thighs as Leo reluctantly placed his hands on Cristiano's shoulders. The other didn't immediately rebuff him so Leo gripped onto him, settling down .

Cristiano purposely spread his legs apart, forcing Leo's to spread as well and have to cling onto him not to fall. Leo stared at the ceiling, trying to control his breathing as Cristiano watched his reaction, running a warm palm up his thigh.

"Open your mouth", Cristiano said, almost brusquely as he forced his long fingers between Leo's lips without waiting for him to comply. It took all of Leo's control not to bite down, knowing that it'd only hurt him in the long run.

Cristiano didn't wait before reaching his hand down to press his fingers against Leo's entrance, pressing the tips of his two fingers in.

"You don't deserve to be prepared, this is just for me", Cristiano explained bitterly, pressing his finger in without preamble. It slid straight into Leo without too much resistance.

The second one burned, spit already drying as he forced it in as well. It took all of Leo's willpower not to cry out, too proud to let Cristiano win so easily.

Cristiano only pulled them out to spit on them again, quickly burying them back inside Leo's tight entrance. He fucked into Leo with his fingers, holding his hips steady when Leo began to rock backwards.

Leo couldn't help but try to chase the feeling of the other brushing against his prostate, strength weakened by the prospect of pleasure. He could already imagine how thick the other would feel after his fingers.

"Cristiano, I'm ready", Leo huffed, almost uselessly as he wondered if the other even cared - he was pretty pissed with Leo after all.

"Do it yourself then", Cristiano hissed, sitting back and letting his fingers slip out. Leo yelped at the sensation, tethering forwards without Cristiano steadying him.

Leo wasn't one to back down from a challenge, reaching back to grip the others cock in his hand before slowly sinking down onto it. He hadn't been prepared enough, tears welling up in his eyes at the burn. Leo didn't let it show though, greeting his teeth as he got used to the stretch.

"This is what you wanted right?", Cristiano asked, bucking upwards into Leo who cried out hoarsely in surprise. He probably would of fallen off if he hadn't gotten a grip on the back of the couch.

Leo didn't wait before he slowly extended himself up, dropping down on Cristiano's lap with a slap. It send a jarring pleasure up his body, teeth clicking together audibly. It also brought a loud, satisfying moan from the other too.

Leo's face was set with determination as he levered himself up again, gripping the couch as he worked his thigh muscles. Each thrust made it harder and harder to lift up again, rhythm flattering. He kept it going though, determined to knock the blasé look off Cristiano's face.

Leo's own cock bounced against his stomach, red and flushed from pleasure, with Cristiano's pre-cum slicking his insides, making each slide wetter and loud and better.

Cristiano's hips hitched suddenly, making Leo pitch forward into his chest. The other didn't bother to help him, lifting the gun threateningly to press it against his spine.

Leo's heart fluttered with panic and excitement at feeling the cold metal, reluctant to keep moving. He knew he couldn't stop though and slowly began to dilute his hips, gyrating on Cristiano's lap.

It felt good like that, brushing against his prostate and making his fingers clench against the couch. Leo's face was flushed with exertion, sweat dripping down the curve of his spine.

Cristiano didn't seem particularly bothered, the only thing different about him being the light flush on his cheekbones and his askew tie. It pissed Leo off.

Leo made a show of riding him harder, ignoring the gun to bounce on Cristiano's lap in a way that made his thighs burn and the sound echo through the room.

Leo's own whimpers began to fall out of his mouth, disjointed as the others cock plunged inside him.

Leo felt almost dizzy, back bowing and toes curling as pleasure built in his spine. He cried out in dismay when Cristiano wrapped a hand around him, enclosing the base of his cock inside his fingers.

It didn't stop him from orgasming though, wriggling in Cristiano's lap in attempt to escape his unforgiving hand. It was the most unfulfilling feeling ever having his orgasm ruined like that.

Cristiano seemed to be enjoying himself now, a grin overcoming his face as he watched Leo's discomfort. Indignance flooded through Leo, making him contemplate head-butting the other.

He decided against it though, decision made by the cool metal pressing into his spine.

"Keep riding me baby", Cristiano said faux-sweetly, smiling in the face of Leo's anger. Slowly with quivering thighs Leo pushed up, biting the side of his cheek as the other slid out of him.

Gravity forced him down again, sending stars shooting behind his eyes at the over-simulation. He took comfort in the fact that Cristiano finally seemed affected, breath coming out faster as he laved his dry lips.

Cristiano didn't give him any warning, both hands sliding down to cup Leo's ass before he began to plow upwards. Leo's hand slipped off the couch, making him collapse forward.

Leo could do nothing but cling on to the other, burying his head between Cristiano's shoulder and the couch as Cristiano speared him down on to his cock.

His own orgasm was almost an afterthought as Cristiano came as well, burying himself inside Leo as he filled him up with cum.

Leo could feel it inside him too, as Cristiano rode out the end of his orgasm - grinding his softening cock inside him.

Leo didn't have enough strength to lift his head, pressing his sweat-soaked forehead down against the cool material of Cristiano's suit. He noticed almost idly how nice the other smelt 

"We can't keep doing this", Cristiano said suddenly, shattering the almost peaceful bliss that had fallen over them.

Leo pushed up on shaky arms to stare incredulously at him.

"What do you mean?", Leo asked petulantly, lesson already forgotten - like the gun still pressed against his ass.

"You want me to hurt you Leo", Cristiano replied softly, shocking any words that had been on Leo's lips out of his mouth.

"I want you to make me feel good", Leo countered angrily, grimacing when Cristiano's softening cock slipped out of him. He ignored the feeling of cum dripping down between his thighs.

"I'm not a toy", Cristiano replied sternly, sitting up abruptly but keeping Leo cradled within his arms. Leo's hands slipped down off his shoulders, hanging on to his biceps.

"Come on, come to bed", Leo tried, doing his best to look cowed to end whatever was happening between them. Leo was genuinely confused for the first time in his life, surprised at the topic.

"No Leo, we can't keep doing this", Cristiano replied sadly, and Leo almost laughed at the fucking hypocrisy. Who was he to feel bad now? After he'd just fucked Leo.

"Tell me you feel nothing for me Leo and I'll go back to my room and tomorrow I'll be just your body guard", Cristiano said slowly, "tell me I make you feel nothing".

"Cris..", Leo whispered, afraid of the feeling welling up inside him. It was something he hadn't felt in a long time, something that scared him. He hadn't meant to get so involved - he'd just wanted to have fun.

Leo didn't know he was crying until Cristiano kissed him, brushing the tears away with the pads of his thumbs as he cradled Leo's face.

He was in too deep now, god Leo had been such an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> opps, i updated this again, someone stop me! i keep writing these so quickly and posting them, so they're probably not the most masterful pieces of literature! i always assume people like fast updates. also, feelings - well more physical feeling than romantic which is the point really, leo was quiet numb before cristiano arrived


	16. Chapter 16

Leo wakes up to a solid arm wrapped around his waist, and a hard body pressed up behind him.

His sleep addled mind compelled him to push away, thinking that it was his husband clinging on to him - only to be pulled backwards with a strength the other didn't possess.

Groggily Leo blinked awake, twisting to see miles of tanned skin behind him. It occurred to him then, just who it was, as he remembered what had happened the day before. A flush spreads across his cheeks as he remembers riding the other on the couch and then breaking down into tears. It'd been the most weakness Leo had ever shown, letting his emotions control him like that.

"Stop struggling", Cristiano groused finally, clearly fed up with Leo's existential crisis already. Leo would of been annoyed if he wasn't so shuck up.

"Gonna threaten me with your gun again?", Leo sniped, falling back down onto the pillow and punching it to get comfortable, mostly just to take out his frustration. He wasn't really annoyed about that but he didn't want the other to know.

"It wasn't even loaded", Cris replied airily, snuffling as he moved closer to Leo to relax. He didn't feel Leo tense under his arm, eyes peeking back open when Leo began to rise - turning to stare down at the other. The look on his face was nothing short of murderous.

"You were threatening me with a gun that wasn't even fucking loaded?", Leo shouted angrily, curse rolling so easily off his tongue in a way that surprised Cristiano. He hadn't seen him with his feathers so ruffled in a while. In retrospect it probably shouldn't of been such a turn on to Cristiano.

"You honestly think I'd shove a loaded gun in your mouth?", Cristiano asked, sitting up to get onto a more equal level. Leo did his best to ignore the sheet pooling lower - revealing a tantalizing peak of his defined hip bone. He also did his best to ignore the almost hurt quality to the others tone.

"So you couldn't of even hurt me yesterday?", Leo asked incredulously, soldiering on to ignore the real issue at hand. He wanted Cristiano to hurt him, to make him feel something. Obviously they were on a different page.

"You think I couldn't hurt you?", Cristiano replied quickly, sitting up more so that they were finally eye to eye. The look on his face was enough to have Leo clutching the sheets between his fingers restlessly.

"How?", Leo asked, heart rate picking up as waited for the other to speak. Leo felt flushed and feverish, even in the cold air of the bedroom. He didn't need to look down to know his nipples had already gotten hard, but he could see that Cristiano noticed.

"I could easily overpower you, pin you down", Cristiano said finally, voice hoarse as he got caught up in the mood as well.

"Prove it", Leo hissed, diving backwards at the last second as Cristiano instantly lunged for him. His back hit the bed, still miles away from the edge of the huge mattress. Before he could get his bearings Cristiano was upon him, grabbing his ankle to drag him closer.

Leo lashed out instinctively, crying out when Cristiano merely patted his leg sideways, catching it under his arm.

It was a struggle then as Cristiano hauled him closer, pressing between his legs so that their torso's were touching. Once Cristiano caught one of his wrists it was easy for him to grab the other, securing them down against the bed. Leo strained up against him, feeling like a kitten arching it's back and hissing.

Cristiano didn't help his feeling of helplessness either, reaching down with his free hand to pinch one of Leo's nipples between his fingers.

Cristiano loved restraining him, watching his rib cage expand as he arched up off the bed - uselessly.

He let Leo tire himself off, twisting and turning as he tried to buck him off. He didn't want to give up too easily, especially when he was forced to stare up at Cristiano's smug face. It didn't hurt as much to look at his insanely attractive muscles, watching them bulge under Leo's pressure.

The fight went out of him when Cristiano began to grind downwards, pressing their burgeoning erections together. Leo let out a cut off whimper, teeth clicking together to halt the sound. If there was one thing Leo hated it was admitting defeat. It felt the same as weakness.

He waited until Cristiano's grip loosened, too concentrated on his own pleasure - before sneakily tightening his legs around the others waist and flipping them over.

Cristiano still had a grip on his wrists, holding them against his chest as he quickly sat up, nearly knocking Leo off if it hadn't been for his grip.

"You're fighting a losing battle", Cristiano told him, replying to Leo's shortness of breath. Leo's muscles already ached in protest, and he could already feel the bruises forming on the tender skin of his abused wrists. A mixture of indignance and adrenaline fueled him though.

Leo managed to yank his wrists away, momentum making him collapse backwards onto the bed. It was fight or flight instinct that made him roll away - crawling to the edge of the bed.

Cristiano was quick to react though, grabbing his ankle for a second time, pulling him back like he weighed nothing. Leo wondered suddenly how long the other would be able to hold him, grabbing the edge of the bed to try slow him down.

It didn't help of course, grip quickly slipping as Cristiano pressed along his spine, bearing him into the mattress. Leo could feel his erection pressing against his ass, already rock hard from their struggle.

"Does this make you hot baby?", Cristiano asked, sounded completely unaffected as thrust against Leo's shapely ass. Leo felt how hot and hard he was even through the fabric of both their underwear. He was glad suddenly, that Cristiano couldn't see the lust clear upon his face. It turned him on to be overpowered so easily.

Cristiano pressed his wrists down into the bed, almost as a precaution as he rutted against Leo.

Leo caught the sheet between his teeth to insure he didn't make a sound, though he knew Cristiano only had to reach down to feel his arousal.

The fight had left Leo when Cristiano finally let him go, pressing his wrists down one last time as a warning as he smoothed a hand down the curve of his spine to tease the waistband of his underwear.

Leo was like a tamed kitten this time round, face pressed sideways into the mattress as he waited for Cristiano to act, gasping when he pulled his underwear down. The back of his thighs felt cold when Cristiano pulled away, rustling around in his drawer for lube.

The finger Cristiano pressed inside him was almost perfunctory, but Leo still keened at the feeling of the pad of the others finger brushing against his walls.

He didn't expect that hand that slapped his ass, jerking up the bed as the motion jarred him.

Leo's indignance died on his tongue, when Cristiano slapped him again - finger slowly fucking inside him. Leo didn't know which feeling to concentrate on when Cristiano spanked him again, harsher this time on the back of his thighs. Leo'd never had anyone hit him before, not even his husband, and he was ashamed of the way his toes curled and his skin tightened in anticipation.

Leo could already imagine the red flush that was beginning to spread as Cristiano fondled him.

"I should of done this from the start", Cristiano mused as he slipped a second finger inside him, "should of bent you over my knee and thought you respect".

A part of Leo repelled at the words, but it was only a small part as he concentrated on pushing back onto Cris's fingers. It felt good but it wasn't enough to get him off. He prayed that Cristiano wouldn't ask him to beg again - too humiliating for the position he was already in.

It was as if Cristiano had heard him as he pulled his hand away, leaving Leo clenched helplessly on empty air. Leo didn't know how long his convictions would last, crying out when Cristiano finally pressed his cock against his entrance.

For once Cristiano didn't comment on his eagerness, pressing his face into the sheets as he teased his entrance - dipping the head of his dick inside Leo.

Leo did his best to rock backwards, panting into the sheets when Cristiano finally pressed inside, taking each inch bit by bit until he was nestled inside Leo.

Leo knew he would of been dripping wet for the other if he was a girl, making it easy from him to slide in. Instead Leo's dick was drooling against the sheets, pre-cum smearing everywhere on the expensive threads.

When Cristiano finally began to fuck him Leo nearly cried in relief, glad his mouth was pressed into the bed.

Cristiano must of heard the muffled cries - yanking suddenly on Leo's hair to pull his head back.

He used it as leverage to fuck him, making Leo's spine arch beautifully as his hips smacked against his tender ass. The free hand he used to hold Leo's hip, almost gently compared to the rest of his actions.

Leo couldn't stop the tears welling up his eyes, overcome by the pain and pleasure the other was dispensing out in equal measures.

It wasn't long before Leo came untouched, spurred on by Cristiano thrusting against his prostate. The other didn't stop there though and kept fucking him, even through his orgasm.

Leo would of collapsed face first if it hadn't of been for Cristiano's firm grip on his hair.

It occurred to him suddenly, how good it felt. How different it felt from when his husband fucked him doggy-style, like a child who didn't know where to put his dick.

Cristiano finally seemed to take mercy on him, letting go of his hair only to pull his arms behind his back. It was an uncomfortable stretch for his ribs but better than the other pulling out his hair.

"See how easy this is for me?", Cristiano grunted, hips punching against Leo as he finally spoke again. Leo was too over-simulated to even bother replying, half suffocating against the bed.

"I can do this whenever I want", he continued, hips stuttering as if imaging the prospect. It didn't take much more for him to cum them after riling himself up.

Leo grunted as collapsed on his back, Leo's wrists still caught in his hands.

"You're crushing me", Leo complained, rolling his eyes and letting out a sigh of relief when Cristiano merely laughed and rolled off him.

"Kinky asshole", Leo said, without bite as he watched Cristiano try to catch his breath. For someone who'd just woken up, Leo felt like sleeping again until the next day.

"Takes one to know one baby", Cristiano replied, simply grinning when Leo narrowed his eyes. Silently he cursed the day the other was born, groaning when his ass ached in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some wrestling and some spanking. basically just unrepentant sex, they're both exploring their kinks! tell me what you guys think, i'm rewarding us both after finishing two of my projects hehe, now that i know you don't mind fast updates


	17. Chapter 17

After Cristiano had gotten a towel to clean them up, they'd both ended up falling asleep again.

It was something he hadn't indulged in since Cristiano had arrived, snuggling down between the sheets each time his eyes opened. It was different than before, different than how Leo had laid listlessly in bed since he'd gotten married.

Leo had never cuddled with his husband - ever.

When the other had too much to drink sometimes he forgot himself and tried to cling onto Leo, slobbering onto his neck. Leo had always quickly remedied that, waiting until he was asleep before he rolled him away. Cristiano was decidedly more comfortable pressed up against his back.

Leo's stomach growling broke the silence that had fallen over them, stirring Leo from his nap as he groaned.

It seemed to wake Cristiano too, who tightened his arms briefly before he relaxed again - yawning against Leo's nape.

"Somebodies hungry", Cristiano teased hoarsely, spreading his fingers across Leo's bare stomach before smoothing over the skin. Leo felt vaguely like a dog getting petted, rolling his eyes to mask his embarrassment.

"I haven't eaten since yesterday", Leo reminded him, pushing up from Cristiano's embrace. The other seemed reluctant to let him go, forcing Leo to remove his arms from around his waist so that he could sit up.

The thought of actually getting out of bed nearly made him groan, shoulders shaking as the cold air caressed his skin. He was hungry though.

Cristiano seemed to sense his indecision, sitting up beside him and pressing a kiss into the skin at the top of his spine.

"Do you have any takeout menus?", Cristiano asked, sighing when Leo turned to him, shaking his head no. It didn't particularly surprise him, seeing as the house was only stocked with healthy food.

"We can order from my favourite place?", Cristiano asked, almost hesitantly, "I know what's good".

Leo just shrugged his shoulders in reply, watching Cristiano hop up from the bed and fish his phone out of his jacket.

After that it was a matter of waiting for the food to arrive, with Cristiano hopping back in bed with him after he send a text down to security.

It occurred to Leo how easy and almost domestic it all seemed, after how they'd fought and fucked. Leo wondered if this was what it was like to be in a real relationship, admittedly a bit of a fucked up one. What with the whole Leo already being married thing.

The dishes that Cristiano ordered where perfect and Leo'd be embarrassed to admit how he forewent manners - agreeing to eat the food in bed and scoffing it all down. Not that Cristiano seemed to care.

It was exactly how Leo imagined college would of been, placing the dishes down onto the side table and getting back under the covers.

Cristiano didn't seem content to let him off that easily though, pulling at the sheet Leo had wrapped around his head. Leo put up a fight but Cristiano was too strong for him, eventually pulling it away.

"What?", Leo groused, disheveled hair falling down into his eyes as he glared up at Cristiano.

"You should have a shower before you go to bed", Cristiano said sweetly, smiling in the face of Leo's annoyance. Leo just groaned again, burying his face into the pillow as he muttered insults.

He eventually gave in though, letting the other drag him into the bathroom. He stood naked and shivering as Cristiano turned the shower on, testing the water. It was a decidedly nice view though.

He didn't take the hand Cristiano offered, pushing past him to step in - Leo still had some standards after all.

The sound of the door clicking shut behind him was drowned out and distant as Leo stuck his head under the shower spray. He did his best to get his entire body wet, stepping back when he ran out of breath to brush his hair back out of his eyes.

Cristiano was quick to replace him, water cascading down his body in a way that should of been labelled obscene.

He didn't seem content to have Leo so far from him either, dragging their slick bodies together. Leo didn't even bother to put up a token protest, wrapping his arms around Cris's shoulders as the other slipped his hands down to cup his ass.

Leo should of known what would happen, when Cristiano began to kiss his neck, trailing down towards his shoulder. It was the first time Leo noticed the freckles covering his chest.

He couldn't help but moan when Cristiano palmed his ass, fingers digging into the tender skin.

"Your ass almost makes up for your smart little mouth", Cristiano teased, slapping the skin playfully before gripping it back in his hands. Leo grimaced - even though the pain send a spark to his dick.

"You love my smart mouth", Leo replied, heart stuttering when he realised what he'd said. He was thankful when Cristiano didn't seem to notice, too busy humming his agreement in the sensitive skin of Leo's neck.

"Love your tight ass too", Cristiano said finally, making Leo frown in embarrassment. It really shouldn't of been hot, hearing someone talk about him like that. Well not just anyone.

"Keep talking about it like that and you wouldn't get your hands on it again", Leo sneered, more out of automatic defensiveness than anything. It was how he was, and how he'd always be - hackles easily rising.

"That right?", Cristiano asked, punctuating each word with a hard squeeze off Leo's ass. He could just never let anything go. It seemed they both had their problems.

Leo rolled his eyes petulantly, smacking Cristiano's arms away and stepping out from under the shower spray. He hadn't even managed to move back a foot before Cristiano was on him, slamming Leo up against the cold tiles.

Cristiano's chest seem to be radiating heat as he crushed their bodies together, forcing Leo up on to his toes for what seemed like the millionth time.

He didn't have long to stew on this injustice though, gasping when Cristiano gripped his thighs - hauling him up the wall.

Leo panicked, legs and arms tightening around his waist so he wouldn't fall to the floor. Not that Cristiano seemed to need his help.

"God, I've been thinking about doing this", Cristiano groaned, pressing Leo into the wall. Leo was almost impressed by his strength, not that he'd admit it.

"Spit on my hand", Cristiano ordered, shoving his hand up into Leo's face who gasped and clung on tighter. He didn't fall though, secured between Cristiano's chest and the wall, so he settled on glaring menacingly. Or at least as menacingly as he could through his wet fringe.

"Want me to fuck you using your shampoo?", Cristiano prompted, almost laughing when Leo tunked his head back against the wall and groaned.

Reluctantly Leo spit into his hand, grimacing as he watched the hand disappear. He could tell where it went, by the look on Cristiano's face.

Leo forgot about cold he was when he felt Cristiano's cock nudging against his entrance.

"What, no prep?", Leo squeaked, ashamed of how high his voice was as clung on to Cristiano for dear life.

"Still loose from earlier", Cristiano replied, proving his point by pushing inside of him. Leo's mouth fell open into a silent moan, saliva and water not enough to stop the burn. He scratched his nails along Cristiano's back in retaliation.

"If you keep acting like a bitch, I'm going to fuck you like one", Cristiano growled, barely giving him time to adjust before he pulled out and slammed back in.

Leo was completely at his mercy, screwing his eyes shut as Cristiano started to fuck him, sliding deeper and deeper with each thrust.

He palmed Leo's ass he thrusted into him, burying his groans into Leo's slick neck and drinking in his breathy whimpers.

One particularly hard thrust had Leo almost bending in half, and seeing stars. He could feel every inch of the other entering him, forced deeper by gravity.

The steam in the room was making him breathless, water hitting his arms where they were wrapped around Cristiano's broad shoulders.

"Oh God, oh god", Leo finally cried out, repeating it like a mantra as Cristiano kept punching his hips against his ass - balls deep inside him.

For once it was Cristiano who came first, worrying the skin of Leo's neck between his teeth as he did.

He thrust lazily inside of Leo as he finished off, pushing Leo harder against the wall as he snuck a hand down to jack him off. He'd barely touched Leo before he came, spurting out to cover Cristiano's hand and both their stomachs in pearly white liquid.

Cristiano cradled Leo against his chest as he came down from his orgasm, helping him down to stand on shaky legs.

"What was the point of this shower?", Leo asked, teeth chattering together as his sweat slicked skin began to get cold. Cristiano lead him back under the shower spray, doing his best to get them both underneath it.

"I had only good intentions", Cristiano replied innocently, grabbing Leo's shampoo and uncapping it.

Leo stared incredulously at him, and the bottle clutched in his hand, perfectly plucked eyebrow arching in disbelief.

Cristiano's answering grin told him all he needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically they're going through their honeymoney phase haha, which might last awhile - i mean look at the two of them! i probably have things i should be doing instead of this but #yolo, enjoy my fellow pervs


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make sure you're up to date before you read this!

They managed to not have sex until after lunch the next day.

All it had taken was Leo sitting on the couch, moisturizing his skin, for Cristiano to pounce on him.

"You're insatiable", Leo muttered, glad the bottle that the other had knocked out of his hand was plastic. Leo's only view was of the ceiling, blocked by Cristiano hulking above him, head buried in Leo's neck.

"Is this for me?", Cristiano asked, referring to the soft skin he was peppering with kisses. Leo rolled his eyes at the notion, though the movement was lost on Cristiano.

"Nothing I do is for you", Leo replied sweetly, though it was partially true - Leo looked after himself for himself.

"What about our little purchases hmm?", Cristiano prompted, bright smile appearing in Leo's vision, "what about those?".

Leo had nearly forgotten about the bag shoved into the back of his wardrobe. He shuddered as he thought of it and what it contained.

"Don't worry, we'll start off small", Cristiano said, smoothing a hand down his stomach, leaving the skin tingling in his wake.

That was how Leo ended up back in the bedroom, sitting naked on the bed as Cristiano hauled the bag over to the dressing table. His back was to Leo as he went through it, muttering under his breath as he decided what to use.

Leo's nerves weren't allayed when Cristiano finally turned to him, two black bands clutched in his hands.

"You love being restrained, baby", Cristiano explained, walking over slowly before picking Leo's arm up to clasp the black material around his right wrist. His movements were slow and measured, giving Leo time to protest. When Leo said nothing he set about securing his left wrist too.

The bands fit snugly around his wrists, cloth making sure that they didn't dig into him.

Leo followed almost docilely as Cristiano helped him up the bed - pushing him onto his back.

His heart beat sped up when Cristiano tugged one of his wrists up, sitting beside him on the edge of the bed as he secured Leo's wrist to the headboard. Then the other.

Leo gave them an obligatory pull, swallowing nervously when he realized just how secure they were. In hindsight it probably wasn't the best idea, letting himself be tied up by someone he spent most of his time trying to piss off.

Cristiano seemed happy to just admire him, dragging his fingertips across Leo's heaving chest. Leo's rib-cage looked so tiny underneath his hands.

"This is nice", Cristiano murmured, bending down to kiss Leo's collarbone. Leo strained his neck to watch him, chewing nervously on his bottom lip.

"Relax, we have all day", Cristiano said, referring to the way Leo tried tugging on the restraints again. Nothing gave it away in his voice, but the words were vaguely threatening - coupled with the look in his eyes. Leo wondered what he was getting himself into.

Cristiano licked against lips, and Leo obliged by letting them fall open.

They kissed until Leo's lips began to fell sore, the skin tingling as Cristiano twirled their tongues together.

"What happened to all your bite?", Cristiano whispered, laughing when Leo instantly tried to bit his tongue. They never seemed to be able to go long without an argument starting.

"What is it about me that makes you spread your legs so easily", Cristiano prompted, knowing he was threading on a thin line but deciding he didn't care. Leo seemed to enjoy antagonizing him so it was only fair Cris got to do the same.

"I love fucking half-witted men", Leo replied instantly, glad that he was still able fight back with his words. He wasn't done yet though, the slight annoyance on Cristiano's face just wasn't good enough.

"You think you're the first guy I've fucked since I got married?", Leo sneered, heart beating out of his chest as he spit out the words. He was only doing what the other asked after all.

Something ugly appeared on Cristiano's face, something that only made Leo feel hotter, squirming against the sheets.

"Tell me", Cristiano ordered, sitting back on his haunches between Leo's thigh. It took Leo a moment to understand him but when did he looked at the other in confusion.

"Tell you?", Leo asked, sitting up automatically only to be pulled back by the restraints he'd forgotten about.

"Tell me all about the half-witted men you've fucked", Cristiano spit out, daring him to answer. Leo was never one to turn down a dare.

His throat felt dry when he tried to speak, forcing him to swallow.

"The last guy was my yoga instructor", Leo confessed, remembering the tanned blonde vividly. He'd been flexible and cute - Leo had kept him around for awhile, before he'd gotten bored of course.

"And before that, before that I fucked a waiter in a restaurant", Leo continued, the words almost spilling out of him once he started. He wasn't sure why he felt lighter, admitting he had cheated before to the guy he currently cheating with.

Cristiano didn't seem to share the emotion, face twisting in anger as he listened to Leo talk.

"God, you're such a slut", Cristiano spit, cutting Leo off when he tried to continue speaking. The hand squeezing around his neck was enough to stop Leo from bothering.

"From now on, I'm the only one who gets to do this", Cristiano said, seeming to calm down once he got a proper grip on Leo - giving him a shake.

"Choke me?", Leo gasped, though the grip around his neck was hardly restricting. It put him on edge though, being held down like that.

"No, fuck you", Cristiano replied, face flashing as he stared down at Leo.

"I think my husband might disagree with that", Leo scoffed, the wiry muscles in his arms flexing as he gripped his restraints. A part of him wished the others wishful thinking was true, that they'd met before Leo had gotten married. Maybe he could of stopped Leo's downward spiral into drugs and debauchery.

His husband had quickly put an end to that once they'd gotten married, cleaning Leo up so that he made the perfect spouse. He hadn't fixed the problems though, just covered up the cracks with money.

Leo was brought back to the present by Cristiano tapping his cheek, looking almost worried as he looked into Leo's spaced out eyes.

"I'm fine", Leo said, feeling the need to reassure the other - he knew Cristiano would stop if he didn't and that wasn't what Leo wanted.

"Good, you deserve a punishment", Cristiano said, sighing afterwards as if he was being put upon and jumping up off the bed. Leo strained to watch him go, pulse speeding up again when he watched Cristiano approach the bag.

He came back to Leo with something clutched in his hands, hidden from view within his clenched fists.

Cristiano sat back down on the bed, wrapping a hand around Leo's half-hard cock and giving it a tug. Leo shuddered at the sensation, stomach dropping when Cristiano produced a cock ring.

"No, no wait Cris", Leo started to plead, whimpering when he rolled the ring onto him. Leo'd never used one before but he'd never been someone who enjoyed postponed satisfaction.

It got worse then, as Cristiano revealed the vibrator he'd brought over. It was tiny and purple, and Leo was instantly terrified.

"Baby, wait", Leo tried, panicking as Cristiano used the lube to slick it up - pressing it against Leo's entrance.

Cristiano just hummed in reply, slowly inching it inside Leo. It wasn't much thicker than a finger, and smooth, instantly sliding inside him.

Cristiano brushed his knuckles over Leo's cheek once he was done, smiling at the pained look on Leo's face.

The look once he turned it on was even better.

Leo instantly bucked up, trying to escape the feeling. Leo drew his head back against the pillow, cursing as he kicked a leg out and tried to dislodge the toy.

Cristiano just laughed and moved away - but not before patting Leo's cheek.

"I'll be back in a minute", Cristiano said, leaning in for a kiss that ended up landing on Leo's chin.

"Cris", Leo whined, cheeks flushing as he watched the other retreat out of the room.

Leo placed his feet on his bed, twisting from side to side and only managing to jostle it deeper inside him. It was made worse by the ring around his cock, letting him know that he wouldn't be able to come.

Several minutes had passed before Cristiano returned, shirtless this time as he found Leo collapsed sideways on the bed. His body was twitching and little whimpers were falling out of his lips, but he'd finally stopped thrashing.

"Have you learned your lesson?", Cristiano asked, slipping back between Leo's legs. The other was pliant beneath his hands, allowing Cris to wrap his legs around his waist.

Leo nodded his head pitifully, staring up at Cristiano from beneath wet eyelashes. Another whimper slipped out of him as the toy kept vibrating.

Deciding he'd had enough Cristiano slipped the vibrator off, throwing it away onto the other side of the bed.

Leo tracked where it fell as if it was going to come back to bite him, making Cristiano chuckle.

He didn't waste anytime unzipping his pants and getting inside of Leo. The switch from hard plastic to the thick, plump meat of Cristiano's cock had Leo choking on his own tongue.

Cristiano's abs clenched as he fucked him, gripping Leo's feet to spread him open. His rhythm was slow and deep as he thrust inside Leo.

"Cris", Leo gasped, restraints rattling against the metal bars of the headboard.

"Yes, Lionel?", Cristiano drawled, bending closer and biting at Leo's jaw.

Leo didn't have the energy to reply though, a mantra of the word "please" slipping out of his lips as Cristiano kept smacking his hips against his ass.

When Cristiano came - he spread Leo's leg as wide as could, back bowing as he emptied inside of Leo.

"Please", Leo gasped, tears slipping out of the corner of his eyes and dripping down onto the bed. Cristiano took pity on him then, slowly lowering Leo's legs and slipping the cock-ring off.

It only took one tug for Leo to come, crying Cristiano's name as he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chappie of smut, sorry guys haha! I added in a bit of plot though, in regard to some little truths being revealed about how Leo ended up married! Tell me if this was okay or not, or if it's starting to get boring! I promise there's more exciting stuff to come


	19. Chapter 19

"No", Leo stated, shaking Cristiano off and burying his head into the pillow. The other had woken him up by pressing kisses along his spine and palming the skin of his ass.

There was only so many times Leo'd let himself get fucked before it started to get sore.

"Come on, we don't have time to waste", Cristiano needled, nuzzling into the soft hair at the back of his neck in a way that made Leo want to purr like a kitten. Not that Cristiano needed to know that.

"Blowjobs?", Cristiano asked, prompting Leo to sigh and roll onto his back. He leaned back on his elbows and waved a hand over his body in a way that looked more lazy than inviting.

"This isn't going to be like the first time is it?", Cristiano asked, sounding oddly suspicious as he stayed where he was. The sigh Leo let out was award-worthy.

"Such a lack of trust", Leo said, heaving up to shuffle between Cristiano's legs. The bed sheet ended up thrown half way down onto the floor as Leo got comfortable.

Cristiano ran an appreciative hand over his head, before trailing down to cup his jaw. Leo did his best to ignore the other as he looked down at the hard outline of Cristiano through his white briefs.

Leo licked his lips almost subconsciously.

He figured that there was no point in teasing the other as he tugged the fabric down - leaving Cristiano's cock leaking against his abs.

Leo didn't use his hands at first, nosing the head of his cock before leaning down to lick a stripe along the length. The only indication Leo got was Cristiano tugging on his ear.

The other was big and hard in his hand, as Leo held him steady to suck on the head. He didn't spend too long there, just laved his tongue around it once before sinking down further.

Closing his eyes he tried to get as much in as possible, more and more slipping into his throat each time he bobbed his head.

Leo didn't appreciate the commanding hand on the back of his head though, pulling off with a pop.

"You're such a control freak", Leo sneered half-heartily, jacking the other off as he spoke. The skin was soft and slick under his hand.

Cristiano just grunted in reply, hips twitching upwards to match Leo's rhythm.

"Is this what you do with all your conquests?", Leo asked, ignoring the emotion that felt suspiciously like jealousy, as he waited for the other to speak.

"You're, you're the first", Cristiano gasped, voice breaking when Leo absentmindedly pressed his thumb into the head of his cock.

"First person you've wanted to control?", Leo asked conversationally, bending to flick his tongue against the pre-cum that was beginning to bead.

Leo wondered suddenly if they were both control freaks.

"You're the first person in a long time", Cristiano finally admitted, sounding almost defeated as spoke. Leo shifted uncomfortably before deciding to solider on, curiosity killed the cat after all.

"How long?", Leo asked, twisting his wrist and squeezing the base in a way he knew felt amazing. It seemed Cristiano agreed as the other groaned in response.

"Leo..", Cristiano warned, effect lost because of the breathy quality of his tone. Leo stopped where he was, staring questioningly at the other.

"How long?", Leo repeated, annoyed this time as his wrist stilled.

"I don't know, since I was a teenager", Cristiano admitted, blushing when Leo's mouth fell open. Cristiano was surprised by the answering blush he saw.

"Since you were... I made you..", Leo stuttered, flushing a shade Cristiano could only describe as plum. Cristiano would of laughed under any other situation.

"Made me suck you cock?", Cristiano prompted, sitting up to curl his hand in Leo's hair.

Leo spluttered in surprise, allowing the other to push his face back down towards his cock. Leo was more pliant this time, as Cristiano took the lead.

A million thoughts were racing through his head as he thought of the implications of what the other had said.

Cristiano was lazy while he fucked his mouth, taking advantage of Leo's shock to get what he wanted. It was harder to concentrate with Cristiano burying his cock down the back of his throat.

"Gonna cum", Cristiano grunted, true to his words, as he filled Leo's mouth up several seconds later.

Leo was still taken by surprise, pulling away to cough against the back of his hand as he did. His lips were swollen and numb from the abuse.

"Get up here", Cristiano said, helping Leo to straddle his hips. The other was warm underneath him, prompting Leo to place his hands on Cristiano's biceps.

The other snaked his hands down into Leo's underwear, palming the cool skin of his ass. Leo couldn't help grind down onto his hands.

"You hard from sucking me off?", Cristiano teased, slipping one of his hands around to graze Leo's cock. It took all of Leo's willpower not to just shove the others hand onto him.

He didn't dignify the other with an answer, sighing when Cristiano finally got the hint - wrapping a hand around his cock.

"What about you?", Cristiano asked, attacking Leo while he was distracted, "you get off on cheating on your husband?".

Leo's cock didn't soften at the words but his face fell, lips twisting at the accusation. It was rich coming from him.

"Hardly cheating", Leo grunted, sighing when Cristiano finally pulled his cock out of the confines of his underwear.

"What is it then?", Cristiano asked, lazily stroking Leo's cock in a way that made him want to scream in frustration.

"A sham marriage", Leo replied, hands tightened on Cristiano's muscled shoulders as he grinded desperately against Cristiano's hand.

The only sounds in the room were the wet sounds of his fingers sliding over Leo's cock and his sharp intakes of breath.

"Why did you marry him then?", Cristiano asked, slipping in the question that had been on his mind as Leo's weakened under his ministrations.

Leo looked beautiful, straddling his lap - there was a beautiful flush in his face, the same colour as the flushed skin of his cock.

"Money", Leo gasped brokenly, "I had a debt I needed payed off".

Then he came, white light flashing behind his eyes before he came quickly crashing down - the gravity of what he'd admitted hitting him.

Cristiano's gaze was calculating as he looked at Leo, lapping his cum off his fingers.

Leo shivered suddenly, self consciously pulling his robe closed.

Cristiano's kissed promised something Leo didn't dare think about, Leo's essence on his tongue as he caged him closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sex and plot because why not! I finish for Christmas holidays soon, hallelujah!!! Happy first of december everyone, hope you all enjoy this - next chapter will be different I think... <3


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gorgeous art from http://detodores.tumblr.com/ !! this isn't an actual chapter but this art is so beautiful it made me cry that someone would do something like this based on something i wrote, so i wanted to share, go look at our fellow cressi shippers other stuff, it's all equally as beautiful. a perfect chapter 20!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of violence and some death in this, just fyi in case anyone isn't into that - it isn't too graphic

Of course it's always when we get most comfortable, that things come crashing down.

Leo had been tiptoeing around the other since he'd blurted out the truth about his marriage, a terrible feeling in the back of his mind telling him that it was all about to go wrong.

Turned out Leo was right.

What started off as a quite day quickly turned to shit. Leo had been curled up on the couch when there'd been a quiet knock on the door. Cristiano had left him alone for a second, escaping to the bathroom, so Leo wandered down the hall to answer it - robe tied self consciously around his waist. He felt like his mask was slipping.

He hadn't even fully opened the door when it slammed forward, hitting against Leo's shoulder and making him stumble backwards. He would of fallen if there hadn't been a hand clasped around his wrist, touch violent and commanding.

"Wait", Leo gasped, too startled to do anything but let himself be pulled. The breath rushed out of him when he was slammed up against the wall.

Leo's eyes darted between the man crowded up against him and the gun clutched in his hand. He was too frightened to look away and catch a glimpse of the other man, ears swimming as he listened to them talk.

A rough shake brought him back to reality.

"Lionel Cuccitini?", the man asked, voice rough and accented and garbled as he spit out Leo's name like poison. He spared a thought for Cristiano in the bathroom, silently praying he wouldn't come out. He didn't bother analyzing what that meant, too busy shaking like a leaf.

It took another shake for Leo to answer.

"Yes", Leo replied softly, heart stopping when the other man leered inches from his face - using his gun to press against Leo's chest.

He said something in a language Leo didn't recognize to the other man, prompting a laugh as he slowly trailed the gun down to open Leo's robe. This gun was definitely loaded, and felt cool and dangerous against his skin.

"Tell your husband that he messed with the wrong person when he fucked with Balashov", the thug ordered, not giving Leo time to reply before he backhanded him across the face.

His ears were still ringing when he heard the gunshots, falling back against the wall; disorientated and confused. He wondered for a second if he'd gotten shot, quickly crashing down to earth as his senses flooded back in.

He became aware of something warm and ichorous dripping down his chest, hand creeping up to touch his fingertips against it.

A vicious thrill went up his spine, reanimating as he saw the bodies curled at his feet. The white carpet was slowly running with blood.

Cristiano appeared in front of him, ushering Leo further into the house with a gentle hand on his back.

Leo wasted no time in throwing himself into Cristiano's arms, smearing blood on Cristiano's crisp white shirt as he pulled him down into a searing kiss.

Cristiano staggered back a step, pulling Leo into his arms once the other nipped his bottom lip.

"Are you okay?", Cristiano panted, curling a hand into Leo's hair and pulled his head back to force Leo to look at him. Leo chewed on his own lips, face flushing as he jerked his head.

It was probably sick for him to ignore the dead bodies lining the hallway but Leo couldn't find it in himself to care.

"Lionel?", someone called, prompting Leo to push Cristiano away and peak out into the hall. His forehead was only an inch out the door when Cristiano yanked him back, stepping out in front of him.

"I'm fine", Leo replied, talking to Cristiano's back as the other loomed protectively in front of him. It was one of his husband's men.

"I'm sorry sir", the man, Jorge he thought, stuttered - looking incredibly cowed for a man clutching a gun in his hands. Leo supposed if his head was on the line, he'd probably feel the same.

"Just get rid of the bodies, and send someone to clean the carpet", Leo replied brusquely, "oh and don't bother me, I'll be in my room". 

He flashed Cristiano a look that promised a night to remember, before turning and trouncing down the hall - leaving only one of the two men staring at the bodies on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two parter again, i hope you all enjoy this! also, surprise, surprise leo likes cris using his gun! did you see the art on the last chapter? i lub it!!!!


	22. Chapter 22

The feeling of the satin slipping up his legs was amazing.

He'd spend the past hour scrubbing himself clean and painstakingly shaving his legs. He could feel the affect now, as he surrounded his skin with the fabric. It helped that'd be moisturized beforehand, skin soft and supple from head to toe.

His dick hardened at the sensation, pressing almost uncomfortably against the restricting fabric of his underwear. He'd chosen the white ones tonight, excited to let Cristiano have his with him. The white underwear made him feel purer somehow.

Not that it was true, he could hear the sound of the blood being scrubbed from the floor in the hall outside.

The garter belt fit snugly around his waist as Leo twisted in front of the mirror to click it closed.

Leo absentmindedly admired the lace as he attached the belt to the stockings. When he was finished he ran his hand over it to straighten it out, twisting again to check himself out.

He didn't bother with the bra, tweaking his own nipple playfully as he took the look in.

When he peaked out into the corridor he could see two women bend over by the door, scrubbing viciously at the red stain. He also saw Cristiano lurking a few steps away from them, arms folded as he watched them.

He seemed to hear the movement of the door, turning to see Leo's peaking out of the door. The women didn't even notice him going.

"Hey", Leo whispered, hanging onto the door and tsking when Cristiano tried to enter. He had to grab onto the door frame to stop the door from opening.

"I have a surprise for you", Leo teased, laughing breathlessly when Cristiano shouldered the door open and slipped inside. His eyes lit up once he caught sight of Leo.

He couldn't help but notice the dried red stain on Cristiano's white shirt.

"God", Cristiano groaned, hands brushing reverently against the smooth satin of the garter belt that adorned Leo's hips.

"Do you like it?", Leo simpered, trying his best to sound shy as he stared up at Cristiano through his eyelashes. He could see the breath the other sucked in, sharp throat bobbing up and down.

"I made myself pretty for you", Leo explained, deciding to have fun with it - adopting his best attempt at sounding airy and innocent. He thought Cristiano might enjoy the change from his usual personality.

"Yeah?", Cristiano breathed, the fabric of his suit brushing against Leo's stomach when he stepped closer, almost mesmerized.

"Mhmm", Leo hummed, playfully cupping the others biceps and tipping his head back.

It was a heady feeling of power, to be so vulnerable yet powerful at the same time.

Cristiano gripped one of his thighs, pulling it up around his waist and placing a steadying hand on his lower back. The satin felt velvety under Cristiano's hand, just as soft as Leo's skin.

Leo squirmed at the contact, leg trembling from the job of holding himself up.

Cristiano must of felt the tremor, gripping both of Leo's thigh and hefting him up into his arms. Leo didn't even have to tighten his legs, thrilled to let the other walk him back towards the bed as he pulled at his tie.

Leo bounced against the mattress, suddenly bereft of the others touch as Cristiano hovered above him.

The light behind Cris was almost like a halo. Leo giggled at the irony of it all.

"Let me", Leo said, crawling closer to Cristiano and kneeling in front of him. He didn't bother with the jacket or the shirt, just began unbuckling Cristiano's belt. The sound of the leather slipping out of the loops seemed infinitely louder in the tense room.

Leo sucked on his own teeth as he unzipped his pants, staring up intensely at him as he did. His mouth watered at the feeling of the other hard and pressed up against his briefs. Leo couldn't wait to get his hands on it, quickly releasing the others cock.

He ducked his head down to swallow it, forcing it to the back of his throat in one slide. He gagged slightly when Cristiano's hips hitched, pulling off with an obscene pop.

"Wanna fuck my mouth?", Leo asked innocently, sweeping the pink tip of his tongue along his bottom lip. Cristiano tracked the movement, instantly burying a hand in Leo's hair as he pushed him down. Leo was content to let Cristiano fuck his mouth, hands clenching in the bed sheets to stop himself from trying to take over.

Leo did his best to run his tongue along the others thick shaft, moaning obscenely each time Cristiano's cock passed his lips.

He remembered suddenly the women down the hall, moans dying off.

Cristiano noticed the difference, pulling Leo off of him to stare down questioningly at him.

"We have to be quiet", Leo explained, hooking a finger into his own garters to stop himself from dragging the other back. He'd been enjoying devouring Cristiano's thick cock, and it looked tantalizing now, hard and slick from Leo's mouth.

"Hands and knees", Cristiano croaked, watching impatiently as Leo turned and crawled into the center of the bed - presenting himself to Cristiano.

The bed dipped behind him as Cristiano climbed on, sending a shiver up Leo's spine as he waited. He felt more vulnerable than usual, back presented to the other and clad in satin and lace.

He surrendered to him though, pressing his face down against the mattress and arching his spine in a way he hoped looked good.

Judging by Cristiano's intake of breath he'd succeeded. It was a heady feeling, as Leo's eyelashes fluttered against the sheets.

His plan to stay silent nearly ended when Cristiano slapped his ass, roughly palming the soft skin. Leo's lips opened and closed in quick succession, breath coming out faster.

"Look so good like this", Cristiano murmured, running his hands down the length of Leo's spine and settling on his waist.

Leo's pale skin dimpled under his fingers.

"I prepared myself", Leo stuttered, the tension nearly becoming too much as he waited for Cristiano to act. His spine prickled uncomfortably, not being able to see the other behind him as he squeezed his eyes shut.

He got no warning from Cristiano, as the other hooked a finger into Leo's panties and pressed inside of him. It felt like the other was splitting him in half, huge cock throbbing inside him.

Leo trembled underneath him as Cristiano bottomed out, pressing up against the round flesh of Leo's ass.

He spasmed around his cock, his own drenching the satin that caged it.

Cristiano didn't waste any time letting him adjust, reaching up to hook both his hands into the garter belt - using it as leverage to pull Leo backwards.

"Please, papi", Leo cried, choking when the words seemed to spur Cristiano on. He could feel Cristiano's tie hitting his back when the other hunched over him, shorter more powerful thrusts nudging against his prostate.

Leo couldn't help the whines that began to spill out of his mouth, head thrashing against the sheets as an ache began to built up inside him.

He squirmed when a large hand covered his lips, Cristiano forcing a finger into his mouth. He couldn't clench his teeth like he wanted without biting the other, mouth hanging open as saliva began to drip down his chin. His moans were muffled and wet, cancelled out by the slick smack of Cristiano's cock inside of him.

"Want me to touch you baby?", Cristiano asked, breaking through the haze falling over Leo. He couldn't answer with the fingers fucking into his mouth, moaning brokenly in response.

It only took a few more spearing thrusts against Leo's prostate to push him over the edge, cum spurting out inside his underwear. He probably shouldn't of been embarrassed but he was too far gone. Cristiano wasn't far behind either, but he pulled out when Leo began to clench around him.

Leo was weak and pliant under Cristiano's hands, easily being rolled on to his back.

Cristiano wasted no time in spreading Leo's leg and pushing back inside. Leo's head tipped backwards at the sensation, teeth gritted together.

"You looking fucking edible like this", Cristiano groaned, hands running along his satin clad legs as stared at Leo's wet crotch. He stopped half way up, digging his fingers into the bend of Leo's knee and slowly thrusting back inside of Leo's slick entrance.

It nearly made him cum, watching Leo spread open so easily for him.

"Fuck", Leo cried, throwing a hand over his eyes and whimpering when the feelings seemed to intensify. Leo's breath hitched with each slow drive, legs quivering in Cristiano's hands.

He felt like he was on fire.

"So good", Cristiano gasped, hips surging forward as finally, finally came. His hand slipped on Leo's leg, throwing it over his shoulder as he fucked himself to completion. Leo was a bundle of over-sensitive nerves when he pulled out, whimpering when Cristiano pressed his thumb into the insole of Leo's foot.

His thighs burned when Cristiano bend them to get closer, lips ghosting against Leo's swollen ones.

"Papi", Cristiano repeated teasingly, grinning when Leo lazily rolled his eyes - too spent to argue.

He wondered if they'd finished removing the blood from the carpet yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't want to rush this but i wrote it and my eyes are currently closing because i'm shattered so here you go, tell me if it's too repetitive, pliant leo is fun to write (also underwear, yay!!)


	23. Chapter 23

Both of Leo's knees are pressed into the mattress beside his ears when the phone starts ringing.

"Fuck", Cris groans, drowned out by Leo's gasp of pleasure as the vibrations shake through him.

Cristiano has to wipe the salvia off his chin when he pulls away from where he'd been rimming Leo. The grin he gives Leo from in between his legs is nothing short of salacious.

"Answer it", Leo croaks, letting his legs fall down on to the bed with a muted thump. His muscles burn when he straightens them out, forcing Cristiano to climb over them to grab his phone off the nightstand.

The grimaces he makes as he reads the name of the caller id tells Leo all he needs to know. They both sigh as Leo throws an arm over his eyes, as if to block out the world.

"Hello sir", Cristiano answers, voice blank and polite. Different from the Cristiano that Leo knows, though his clenched fist gives him away. As well as the tick in his jaw.

Leo turns over on to his side to admire the other as he speaks, taking in the width of his shoulders and the bob of his adams apple each time he swallows.

It occurs to Leo suddenly, that no one would ever have to see the others skin - to see the marks that Leo could leave there.

He's jolted out his musings by Cristiano clicked his fingers in front of him.

"He wants to know what the man said to you", Cristiano asked, not bothering to place his hand over the speaker. Leo wondered if he could feign ignorance - the two guys were dead after all.

Cristiano might get hurt though.

"Baraslov", Leo replied grudgingly, letting out a sigh of annoyance as Cristiano repeated the name over the phone. It sounded sexier coming from his mouth for some reason.

Leo zoned out as Cristiano kept talking, eyes tracing over the other until they fell on his cock, laying hard and neglected between his legs.

It was easy then, to crawl closer, Cristiano only noticing him when he slipped down on to the floor between his legs.

His voice hitched when Leo placed a hand on his knee, pressing his palm into the skin and running it up along his thigh. Leo could practically feel the muscles jumping.

Cristiano's hum of agreement sounded high pitched as Leo suckled on the head of cock, messily wrapping his tongue around it to get a reaction.

Cristiano buried a hand in his hair when Leo nosed against his ball, sucking one of them into his mouth and pressing his thumb into the crease.

He gave a particularly harsh tug when Leo moved on to the other one, plush bottom lip worrying between his teeth as he listened to Leo's husband drone on.

Cristiano squeezed his eyes shut when Leo swallowed his cock whole, deep throating him in one go. It was only after several seconds of blinding pleasure that he realised the other had asked him a question.

"Sorry sir, I was just keeping an eye on .. your husband", Cristiano explained, voice huskier than before. Leo hoped his husband hadn't noticed the pause in Cristiano's voice.

It made Leo hot though, knowing his husband was none the wiser to him fucking his body guard - cock deep in his throat as they talked.

Leo pulled away to suck a bruise in Cristiano's tanned thigh, glancing up at him from under his lashes as he did.

Their relationship had changed a lot since the last time they done something like this. Last time Leo had wanted to fuck with Cris and his husband, now Leo just wanted to fuck Cris.

Leo used Cristiano's knees as leverage to extend upwards, trailing his lips up Cris's defined stomach, sucking bruises randomly. When he finally pulled away Cristiano's thighs and torso were littered with purpling marks.

"Mine", Leo whispered, swallowing Cristiano's cock whole again as he finished off the conversation with his husband. It was impressive how steady the other kept his voice.

"You're such a little shit", Cristiano muttered, pulling Leo's head back and cradling his jaw. He sounded almost impressed as he said it, thumb pressing into Leo's cheek.

"I wonder what my husband would of said to you if he'd know what you were doing to me", Leo replied, grinning teasingly as he licked a line from one bruise on Cris's thigh to the other.

"What I'm doing to you?", Cristiano huffed, treading his fingers into the longer strands at the back of Leo's head and tugging on them playfully.

"Taking advantage of me", Leo said breathily, doing his best to sound scandalised and innocent, "making me do filthy, filthy things".

It was all worth it when Cristiano twitched under his hand.

"Like what? What did I make you do?", Cristiano prompted, sounding excited as he hunched closer - clearly turned on by the change of events.

"Made me... made me suck your cock", Leo gasped, stuttering shyly over the words, "pushed me down on the table and fucked me".

Leo's own heart beat began to accelerate, the blood rushing loudly in his head.

"What else?", Cristiano prompted again, nearly tripping over the words in his haste to get them out.

"You, you took me in my husband's bed and then you pulled a gun on me", Leo whimpered, not sure where the act started and where Leo began, " threatened me and made me ride your cock".

It started to rush out of him then.

"Tied me to the bed, held me down and made me wear panties", Leo said, voice quivering as arousal took over. He couldn't even feel his knees began to ache against the floor, too caught up in the moment.

"You enjoyed it though, loved it when I fucked you", Cristiano crowed, forcing Leo's brown eyes to catch on his own. Leo couldn't look away.

"Feels so good, your hands, your cock, your tongue", Leo whimpered, clutching onto Cristiano's knee as if it was his last lifeline.

"Get up here", Cristiano ordered, not giving Leo a chance to reply as he hefted him up and dropped him down on the bed.

He didn't waste any time plastering himself across Leo's body, forcing his thighs to spread around his hips. It only took a hand slipped down between them for Cristiano to slide inside him.

Leo's moan was muffled into his shoulder as he clung on to the other - tightening his arms and legs around Cristiano.

Both their movement were restricted but it was hot and hard, especially with Leo pinned down and panting on the bed.

"What did he want?", Leo gasped, breaking off in a cry when Cristiano pushed up onto his knees to get deeper. All Leo could do was hang on.

"Hmm?", Cristiano grunted, growling when Leo twisted his neck to suck a hickey into the base of his throat - right where the collar of his suit would rest.

"My husband", Leo replied exasperately, and was rewarded with a particularly hard thrust.

"He's coming home this weekend, to deal with it", Cristiano said dismissively, as if Leo's husband was the last thing on his mind. Which was probably true.

"Mhhmm, I can't wait", Leo teased, giggles fading out when Cristiano seemed to take it as a personal affront.

"Fuck", Leo cried, head trashing back against the bed when Cristiano bend him in almost in half - the same position he'd used to eat him out.

One of Leo's hands fell to Cristiano's straining thighs and he used the other to weakly cup his stomach, feeling Cristiano's abs flex with each thrust.

Leo was embarrassed when Cristiano slammed right against his prostate and he came across his own stomach and chin. He was too busy twitching in the others grip and clenching helplessly around his cock.

As always Cristiano quickly followed him, face red with excertion as he plastered Leo's insides with cum. He slipped out carefully, lowering Leo's legs back down on the bed and settling between them.

"I'm yours?", Cristiano asked, voice serious as he ran his fingers over the possessive marks Leo had left all over his torso.

"Since I laid my eyes on you", Leo purred, sitting up to place his hand over Cristiano's - linking their fingers together.

"Bit unfair isn't it", Cristiano replied, tugging Leo closer so that he was straddling Leo's thighs and the other was straining up to meet him, "that you can't be mine".

"I am, in the way that matters", Leo replied honestly, for the first time in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex before the drama starts, these two have been building an actual relationship and talking a lot between bouts of sex so yeah, there's starting to be some feelings involved. The husband will be back soon! Sorry I'm so slow updating both my stories, I'm working full time over Christmas break!


	24. NOTE

Okay guys so I know what you're thinking, I'm so sorry about the lack of updates but I'm honestly just too busy right now, I'm in work all day and then in the little hours I have at home I'm studying/finishing projects! Hopefully I'll be off next week, I'm meant to finish on wednesday/thursday, then I can write something. I might try update the other story because it's cute/fluffy and easy to write but I don't want to rush this one because I want the next few chapters to be good! Sorry guys, bear with me please xo


	25. Chapter 25

Things had been tense since Leo’s husband had called, like a dark cloud hanging over them. 

Leo hadn’t wanted it to effect them but it was hard to ignore, especially with Cristiano giving him the cold shoulder. It hurt Leo, in a way he couldn’t fathom, to have this distance between them. It made him feel like Cristiano didn’t really care about him, something that had dawned on him as the weekend drew closer, something he wasn’t afraid to admit anymore. 

The sound of the door opening up and several men bustling into the entry hall was the most activity there’d been in the house since the phone call, a sullen silence having fallen over Leo and Cris. 

“Leo?”, his husband called, voice making Leo’s skin prickle as it echoed through the house. He could see the way Cristiano’s jaw ticked as well but he didn't have time to acknowledge it before the other man burst into the room. 

Leo would of sneered at the way his husband’s eyes traced over him quickly, as if scanning for any wounds. As if he truly cared. 

“There you are, are you alright my love?” he asked a reticent Leo, who felt bile rise in his throat at the others syrupy words. How much of it was a show for Cristiano and how much of it was a show for Leo too? Did he really think Leo so simple minded and shallow? 

“I am now”, Leo answered, stepping into his husband’s open arms with practiced ease. It was a lot harder not to flinch when he caught Cristiano’s blank gaze over his husband’s shoulder. 

“I came back as soon as I could”, he continued uselessly – for they both knew that to be a lie. 

“It’s okay, I understand”, Leo replied quietly, smiling reassuringly when the other didn’t look entirely convinced. It was hard to keep up the charade, feeling Cristiano’s dark gaze drilling into his skin. 

What followed was several minutes off inane chatter, as his husband spoke and spoke and told him absolutely nothing about what he’d been doing. A few drinks would surely loosen his tongue though. He forced Leo to sit on his knee, perched like a child listening to tales from his father. He was a simple man, Leo’s husband, but he seemed to enjoy having people depend on him. Even if that had meant backing Leo into a corner where he had no other option except death. 

It was hard, convincing him to go to sleep, but worth it once he passed out and seized nattering. Leo ran a hand through his hair, sighing wearily as he sat on the edge of the bed. He turned the lights of behind him as he crept out of the room. 

He wasn’t surprised to find Cris waiting for him. 

The other swept his eyes over him too, as if looking for something. Leo indulged him, waiting patiently for Cristiano to finish whatever he was doing so they could talk. Once he looked like he had Leo turned and walked down the corridor, knowing Cris would follow him into the kitchen as he pulled himself up onto the cool counter top. 

Leo let his head fall against Cris’s chest when the other instantlt crowded closer, breathing in his scent as he sat, drained by the trap he had set for himself. 

“He doesn’t know how lucky he really is”, Cristiano said, speaking for what felt like the first time in days. His voice was hushed and soft, more personal and vulnerable than Leo had ever heard it. The implications of the words hurt him in a way he couldn’t begin to understand. 

"Let’s get away from here, just me and you, it doesn’t matter where”, Cris said, making Leo look up at him with wide eyes. He was frightened by how fragile the other looked as he waited for his answer. Leo was falling, falling fast and hard, and there was no safety net this time round. 

“Cristiano”, Leo sighed, too tired to even begin to correct him. 

“You can’t stay here anymore”, Cris said, imploring him to listen, “please Leo”. 

It hurt Leo to push him away, it hurt because suddenly everything was real. He’d never had anyone care about him like this, even in Cris’s own twisted way. Even in Leo’s own twisted way of loving him back. Yes, love, no one had ever summoned such a strong and fragile emotion inside Leo, not until he’d met Cris. 

He left Cris standing alone in the kitchen, greeted by his husband’s snores as he threw himself down on to the covers. 

He didn’t sleep that night, but then neither did Cristiano. He'd say he didn't dare to let himself wonder where away could be but then that'd be a lie aswell. The same lie he told Cristiano when he walked away from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back in action, very short chapter before this story draws to a close, probably in the next two or three chapters unless I change my mind last minute! I hope you all enjoyed this, even if it was a little melodramatic! 
> 
> I made a tumblr too, same username, so if you have any questions or bones to throw at me, send me an ask there! I might even take some prompts! xo


	26. Chapter 26

Leo is surprised to be woken up by his husband, feeling someone pushing none too gently at his shoulder. He has to content with morning breath when the other kisses him, grimacing as he rubs the sleep from his eyes. 

"There's a party on tonight", his husband says, not giving Leo time to properly wake up before he catapulated from the bed.

Leo pushed up groggily on to his elbows as he watched his husband disappear into their shared wardrobe. He panicked suddenly at the eye of his husband finding the bag he'd concealed, hopping up and darting across the room like lightning. 

He did his best to calm down as he slid up behind the other, peering over his shoulder as his husband stood surveying his collection of suits. 

"It's a friend of mine, you remember Dom honey?", he asked, picking one of the many plain black suits from his wardrobe and handing it to Leo. 

He didn't wait for Leo to reply before he trounched back out of the closet and into the bathroom, leaving Leo standing dejectedly in the room with the suit dangling from his raised hand. 

Slowly Leo placed the suit down onto the bed, absentmindely smoothing out a crease before pulling his hand back with a scoff. 

He'd showered the night before so Leo passed the time by pampering himself and moisturing his skin, resulutedly ignoring the person he knew was on the other side of the door. 

The sight of his husband standing in the doorway clad in just a towel set his stomach rolling, forcing Leo to squeeze his eyes suit as he looked at his own reflection in his vanity mirror. It'd been awhile since Leo had been so disgusted with the state of his own life.

"Did you pick something to wear?", his husband asked, the overpowering scent of his expensive aftersave clogging Leo's nose as he hovered behind him, a large hand suddenly resting on Leo's shoulder. 

Leo made a noncommital noise, shaking his head. He already knew the drill. 

"I'll pick something for you okay?", his husband said, leaving no room for argument, "I know you try your best but I don't want you embarrassing me tonight".

It took Leo more willpower than usual to swallow his pride, fury curling low in his stomach at the implications of the words. 

"Good boy", his husband, thin lips pressing into the crown of Leo's hair as he gave his shoulder a harsh squeeze. Leo was embarrassed by the tears of humilation that blurred up his vision, ducking his head to get his expression under control.

Leo finally felt like he could breath again when the other stepped away. 

"I want you to wear this", his husband said, pointing at one of his more subdued black suits before he got dressed himself. "I'll be back at 7pm, be ready then", he said, and then he was gone, leaving the door wide open behind him. Leo vaguely heard him mutter something to Cris, too busy glaring at his own reflection. 

Leo didn't have to look to know that Cris had entered the room, sensing his presence instantly. 

Cris didn't say anything to him, just took up the place his husband had been standing, placing both his hands on the Leo's shoulder. Leo's heart gave a lurch at the similiarity. 

Leo wasn't expecting the other to grip his shoulders and haul him up off his seat. Cristiano's face was blank as he held Leo against him, forcing them chest to chest with an almost bruising grip. 

Leo didn't know who moved first but their teeth clicked together painfully when they kissed, Leo's hand snaking up to grab a handful of Cristiano's hair. 

There was something desperate in the way they touched one another, Cristiano's hands frantic as he scrabbled along Leo's body. 

Leo could hear things crashing down when his back hit against the vanity, gasping into Cristiano's mouth when the other lifted him up and disposited him on it.

Cristiano only peeled his underwear down low enough so he could wet one of his fingers and press it inside of Leo. He couldn't see any of this, face pressed into Cris's chest. 

Cristiano didn't spend very long fingering him, pressing another finger in almost painfully before pulling out. Leo just wished he'd hurry up. 

Struggling to breathe Leo titled his head back enough to stare up at the other, watching him spit into his palm before the hand disappeared down, presumably around his cock if his face was anything to go by. 

It nearly felt like Leo's first time, when the other pushed inside of him, pulling Leo to the edge of the vanity so he could control the motion, leaving Leo to cling helplessly to the edge of the wood. His toys curled almost painfully when he pulled out anything, yanking Leo's underwear off before he pressed back inside.

"Fuck", Leo moaned, feeling every single inch slip inside of him. Cristiano's expression was hard, the only indication of how turned on he was being the hard grip he had on Leo's thighs. 

The rhythm Cris set was almost too good, hard and fast enough that the vanity rocked percariously with each thrust.

Cristiano swatted away the hand that Leo sneaked down to touch himself with, leaving the other whining on his cock. 

"Oh god", Leo whined, hooking an arm around Cris's shoulder, "please".

"Please what Leo? I'm already fucking you hard", Cris murmured, voice devoid of emotion as he did exactly that, each word punctuated by a jarring thrust right against Leo's prostate. 

"Let me come", Leo begged.

"No one is stopping you Leo", Cris whispered, and like that Leo was cumming harder than he ever had before, head thunking back against the mirror.

It looked like he'd need that shower after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably just one more longer chapter! Hope you enjoy this guys, happy new year! I'll be back soon I promise!
> 
> Find me on tumblr with the same username xo


	27. Chapter 27

Cristiano thought that Leo had never looked so small, dressed in the black suit his husband had chosen. 

He looked out of place in among the party goers, standing uneasily at his husband's side - like it pained him to be there. 

Cris supposed it probably did, looking at the wane smile on his face as he nodded his head and listened to his husband speak, hands hanging at his sides. 

He kept glancing over at Cris, doing his best to keep his face blank as he did, but it was obvious what he was doing. Cris wondered if he was looking for comfort, or just confirming that he was still there, that this was all reality. 

Cris didn't bother getting any closer, knowing his place as Leo's husband led him from group to group, a hand planted firmly on Leo's lower back. 

They'd been there in the ballroom for about an hour when the orchestra started playing. 

Cris was surprised when Leo's husband excused himself from the group to led Leo out into the dance floor. It left a bitter taste in his mouth watching them and knowing it was all for show. Knowing that he'd never be the one to do that. 

Leo didn't even try to arrange his face into a more pleasant mask, looking awkward as he and his husband began dancing. Cris wondered what Leo's husband was whispering in his ear, stomach twisting with jealousy. He didn't deserve to touch Leo, never mind get to talk to him. 

What could only have been two or three songs seemed to drag on forever, like Cris's own personal hell as watched Leo circle the floor. 

When they finally came back over Leo went straight to the tray of drinks, ignoring the titters that went through the nearby crowd as he did. Cris didn't notice the stormy expression on Leo's husbands face, too focused on Leo himself, he might have watched him more carefully if he had. 

"I'll just go to the bathroom", Leo announced through gritted teeth, wine glass clenched in his pale fist. 

He downed the drink in one go then, straightening his tie before he turned and strode across the room - barely giving Cris time to catch up with. 

Cris could see the way his shoulders quivered as they stepped out into the corridor, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth as he noticed. Sometimes sincerity came harder to him but he didn't like seeing Leo like this. 

"Leo?", Cris asked slowly, hand reaching out to halt Leo. They were the only ones in the dimly lit hall. 

He was surprised at the blank expression on the others face when he finally turned to look at him. 

"What's wrong?", Cris asked, almost surprised by his own actions as he cupped Leo's face in his hands, drawing him a step closer. 

"Everything", Leo croaked, seeming almost ashamed as he dropped his eyes to the carpet. It hurt Cris more than anything to see him look like that. The Leo he knew had more pride than that. 

"I wish that could be me", Cris admitted quickly before he could regret the words, "I wish you could be mine". 

The words seem to hurt Leo more then he'd anticipated as Leo staggered back a step, looking up at Cris like he'd physically struck him. 

"I can't.. I can't do this right now Cris", Leo whispered, tugging out of his grip and running his hands through his hair. It was only then that Cris noticed how they trembled. 

"Just go back inside please", Leo ordered, shoulders hunching in together. He couldn't see the frown that formed on Cristiano's face. 

"Leo", Cris said, voice leaving no room for argument as he stepped closer, turning Leo around with a firm grip on his elbow. 

He swallowed any protests, arm wrapped like a brand around Leo's waist as he kissed him. He ignored Leo's hand pushing against his chest and after several ticks they slowly fisted in his jacket. 

He could still feel the ghost of Leo's lip against his own when he pulled away. 

There were several beats of silence between them as Leo blinked up at him, before his face morphed with annoyance. 

"What the fuck Cris", Leo cursed, hand slapping against Cris's shoulder, "anyone could of seen that". 

"I don't care", he replied heatedly, not letting Leo budge from his arms. 

"Well I do", Leo hissed, slapping his hands more forcibly against Cris's chest as his face flushed with annoyance. 

Reluctantly Cris let him go, watching as he fell back a step almost in surprise. 

"Let's just go back inside", Leo sighed, sounding defeating as he looked up at Cris. It made him want to grab the others hand and lead him outside until the entire house disappeared from their view. 

The party didn't seem to have changed at all when they went back inside, like it was stuck on an endless loop. 

Leo's husband didn't even look up as they arrived back, too busy laughing at one of his own jokes. 

Leo didn't seem to care as he made a beeline straight back to where the alcohol was laid out. 

Cris went to follow him when a small hand pressed up against his back, distracting him. 

Behind him was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever laid eyes, tall and elegant with her lips a slash of red, curved up as she looked at him. 

"What's a handsome guy like you doing all alone?", she purred, voice accented and soft as the curves of her body. Cris wondered if he might have been attracted to her, if they'd met under different circumstances. 

She must have noticed that his attention wasn't fully on her, head tilting slightly as she gazed up at him. 

"Not entirely alone then", she mused, letting out what might have passed for a giggle at the guilty look that crossed Cristiano's face. 

"You know, maybe instead of standing around you should keep an eye on what you really want", she whispered, finally making Cris really look at her only to catch on her eyes as she turned and disappeared into the crowd. 

When Cris turned around Leo was nowhere to be seen.  


Panic streaked through him as he frantically scanned the crowd, stepping forward subconsciously. A sick feeling settled in his stomach when he couldn’t see Leo anywhere.  


“Leo’s gone”, Cristiano exclaimed, interrupting his employer who was deep in conversation with another man. He looked vaguely annoyed at the words, smiling apologetically at the man he’d been talking to as he slowly turned to Cris. 

“Gone where?”, he asked, eyebrow ticking up as he surveyed Cris.  


“Gone sir”, Cris replied, teeth gritted together with impatience. Leo was gone and this man didn’t even seem to care.  


“Well go find him then and stop hassling me, it’s your job to keep an eye on him”, he said, and then he was gone, grabbing another glass of champagne off a passing tray as he went over to mingle somewhere else. It took all of Cris’s self control not to shoot him as he swaggered off.  


He could feel people’s eyes on him as he stalked across the room, ignoring the hungry gazes that traced over him. He had to find Leo.

He stepped out into a more secluded section of the house, out into a Moroccan themed courtyard. The water was completely still, and the sound of the party had started to fade - so he could hear the crunch of gravel from over the wall. 

Cristiano didn't know what made him act so fast, but before he could even think he was vaulting over the wall, landing in a cloud of dust outside. 

The first thing he saw was Leo's ashen face, eyes wide as they landed on Cristiano. He felt like time slowed down as they locked eyes. 

It was then he noticed the three other men also glaring back at him. One of them was already turning to come towards him from behind the door of a black suv, but the other two had Leo in there grip, a hand secured over his mouth as he trashed. 

The man coming towards Cris made no sound as he fell back against the car, blood gurgling in his throat where the knife landed. It made the other men freeze where they were, dropping Leo onto the ground as they drew their guns. 

Cris's gun was already half way out of it's sheath when a laugh interrupted them. 

Leo's husband stepped out of the shadows from behind the pillars that lined the house, champagne glass still clutched in his hands. His eyes were disinterested when they glanced down at Leo on the floor a few feet away from him, the suit he'd picked for him covered in dirt.

"What's this commotion about then?", he asked, voice ringing out obnoxiously loud. 

Cris wasn't surprised by the betrayal displayed on Leo's face, he'd never been as hard as he pretended to be. 

"I should of known better, bringing you with me", he sighed, stepping down slowly off the steps, throwing a hand towards where Cris stood, gun in hand. 

"But.. but", Leo whispered, pushing up until he sat on his knees, looking more vulnerable than Cris had ever seen him - even when they'd been together. 

His hand twitched on the gun when Leo's words were cut off with a derisive snort. 

"Oh Leo baby, I only did this to solve a little problem I had", his husband sighed, a plastic smile plastered on his face as he gestured at the two armed men. Cris noticed how calm they suddenly looked, as if there wasn't a man staining the gravel red inches away from them. 

"You see I payed these guys to do a little job for me", he said nonchalantly, stopping to take a sip from his glass, "you were meant to go quietly". 

The choked sound Leo made echoed through the night as he stumbled to his feet, taking several steps towards Cristiano. 

Cris reached a hand out towards him, motioning for Leo to come closer even as he froze. 

"Leo", his husband called, making Leo turn reluctantly to face him, face ashen and smudged with dirt, "get in the car yourself and your little friend can go free. 

"Why?", Leo asked quietly, and Cris was proud of the way his voice didn't waver, hands clenched at his sides as he glared up at him. 

"I was going to hand deliver you to an enemy of mine", he sighed, sounding put upon as he explained it, "and then I was going to tell him he could keep you, as a way of _begging_ for forgiveness". 

"I'm sure he would of given you back darling", he continued, "eventually". 

It was the sight of tears streaking down Leo's face that made Cris explode in action, gun raised threateningly towards Leo's husband. 

He could see the other men move out of the periphery of his vision, but Cris only had eyes for the shocked look on Leo's husband's face - mouth opening uselessly, like he was surprised by Cris's actions. 

Leo's pale face appearing in front of him broke him out of his trance just as he went to pull the trigger, hands gripping Cris's arm as a gunshot rippled through the air. 

He hadn't fired yet, he hadn't. 

Leo sagged against him, and Cris still couldn't figure out what was wrong, letting go of the gun with one hand to hold onto Leo. 

Leo wasn't looking at him though, his head had titled down slowly to look at his own chest. Cris followed the gaze and saw nothing, feeling like he'd been pushed underwater. 

It was only when Leo collapsed into him that Cris realised he'd been shot protecting him, looking at the blood slowly pooling on the ground behind him.

One, two, three quick shots and three more bodies with Leo still cradled against his chest. He didn't even bother looking as they hit the floor, too busy throwing his gun away and hauling Leo closer. 

"Hey", Cris whispered, brushing Leo's fringe from his eyes as he watched them flutter shut. 

"Leo baby", Cris called, shaking Leo gently, "stay with me". 

The feeling of hot tears streaking down his cheeks was at war with the numb feeling that had settled over him, looking at the color drain from Leo's already pale face. 

"That was pretty stupid of me", Leo giggled, " but you're too pretty to die". 

Cris couldn't muster a smile though, watching Leo cough weakly after he said the words - the grip he had on his arm slowly loosening. 

"You know, I think I'm in love with you", Leo whispered softly, eyes huge and innocent as he looked up honestly at Cris, stealing his breath away. 

Cris had never felt so physically sick, stomach rebelling as Leo began shivering in his arms - held up only by Cris's grip. 

He let Cris lower him to the ground like a child let it's parent, trusting as he clung on to him. 

"Leo", Cris called, as he watched his eyes flicker shut, "Leo!". 

That was the last thing Leo heard before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, well! Are you surprised? Tell me what you think please! I really enjoyed writing this story and I can't wait to start some new stuff! xo


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys, I couldn't resist >.>

The first thing Leo sees when he opens his eyes is white light.

It assaulted his senses, forcing him to push an arm over his eyes.  


The second thing Leo’s sees is his pool boy.  


He’d fallen asleep in the shade but it’d clearly been awhile as the sunlight sneaked in around the edges of the leaves that decorated the roof of the canopy.  


A yawn slipped from Leo’s mouth as he looked out across the pool, taking in the beautiful sight of the palm trees that lined the house, along with the exotic flowers that Leo himself never looked after.  


The sight was made even better by the cute pool boy, clad in nothing but tight black swim trunks and the sweat that glistened on his tanned skin.  


Leo wondered if the other was too busy for him, twisting his back and letting out one final yawn – letting the other know he was awake.  


The other man threw down the pool rake he’d been using and padded over to Leo, bare feet quiet against the concert.  


“How about a drink”, Leo purred, doing his best to sound haughty even as a smile broke across his face.  


“How about you get me a drink instead”, Cris replied, bending down to press their lips together in greeting.  


Leo didn’t let him get away too far when he tried to pull away, hands grasping at his hips.  


“Mhmm”, Leo sighed, “is that what a good husband is meant to do?”.  


Cris smirked at his words, kissing the pout right off of Leo’s face, hand burying itself in his hair.  


“A good husband wouldn’t be napping while I’m hard at work”, Cris teased, laying down on the lounger beside Leo with an exaggerated sigh.  


Leo moved to lay down on Cris’s chest, crossing his arms and resting his chin there so he could gaze up at the other. He even managed to look good from this angle, head tilted back and eyes closed.  


“Have I been bad?”, Leo asked, squeezing his lips together to hide a smile when he saw Cris’s eye peak open.  


“Do I have to make it up to you?”, Leo continued undeterred, pushing up to swing his legs over the other’s waist – rosary swinging against his chest. The one Cris had gotten him.  


Cris didn’t reply straight away, hands reaching up to cup Leo’s neck, dragging one of his palm’s down to press over the small blemish that marked Leo’s chest.  


The wound from the night that Cris had nearly lost him, just when he’d felt like they were truly getting to see each other as they really were.  


Leo noticed the shift in his expression, covering the hand on his chest with one of his own.  


“Hey”, Leo whispered, back curving as he reached down to kiss the frown that marred Cris’s face.  


“It’s just you and me here”, Leo said, “in our little paradise”.  


Cris smiled gratefully at the words, sitting up to hug Leo against his chest, arms solid around his waist.  


“What was that about making it up to me?”, Cris asked finally, something teasing leaking back in his voice as he laced their hands together – running his thumb over the ring on Leo’s finger.  


“How about I make lunch?”, Leo asked, not bothering to keep the smile off his face this time.  


Leo’s laughter echoed across the garden at the look on Cris’s face.  


“That’s not what I was thinking about”, Cris said, groaned when Leo wriggled back to sit on his cock.  


“What were you thinking about then?”, Leo asked innocently, grinding his hips down slowly. Teasing Cris.  


He didn’t think this part would ever fade from their relationship – this sexual game of cat and mouse.  


“I was thinking about you, riding my cock”, he replied, “because I’m tired from working”.  


Leo giggled at that, laving his tongue over his lips as they finally locked eyes.  


“If it’s too much strai-“, Leo said, words cut off again by Cris’s lip covering his own. Cris shifted him closer, legs spreading slightly, forcing Leo down.  


“Take those off”, Cris ordered, fingers peeling down Leo’s swimming trunks over the curve of his ass.  


Leo swatted his hands away, standing up and taking them off himself.  


His smile was dirty when he reached down under the lounger and pulled out a bottle of lube. Cris raised an amused eyebrow at that but didn’t protest as Leo climbed back on to his lap.  


“So how about a massage and some lunch?”, Leo asked mock seriously, laughing when Cris growled against his neck. He didn’t bother telling him off when he began sucking another hickey – he was already covered in those after all.  


Leo didn’t bother stretching himself either, Cris had already been inside him that morning, instead he just slicked his cock up, running his fingers gently over the hot skin.  


Cris pulled back and buried at a hand in his hair as Leo lined him up, cock nudging against his entrance. His grip was almost rough as he pressed their foreheads together, not that Leo minded though.  


Leo wasn’t sure which one of them cursed as he slid down, both their mouths open and brushing against each other.  


“Ah god”, Leo cried, hands resting on Cris’s shoulder as he pushed himself up before dropping back down. The smack that echoed through the air was drowned out by Cris’s moan.  


The next few minutes were a blur of movement as Leo’s thighs began to burn from exertion.  


“I love you”, Cris murmured, gasping the words against Leo’s flushed cheek.  


Leo’s eyes rolled back in his head as he came, fingers raking over Cris’s shoulders.  


He came back down to find that Cris had followed him, hips trusting up weakly into Leo’s still tight heat.  


Leo could feel the sweat rolling down his own back, as the sun beat down against him. Cris still complained sometimes about the tan he’d gotten, but Leo reminded him it was his own fault for buying a villa in Madeira.  


“So how about that lunch?”, Cris asked breathlessly, laughing when Leo banged a fist against his chest.  


Leo knew it wasn’t the kind of love people wrote songs about, but there was a chance that one day it might be. Either way the sex was to die for, literally.  


“Really though, my mother’s coming over in a little bit for lunch”, Cris said suddenly, face apologetic.  


This time Leo hit him for real, cursing as he hopped up from the bench and scurried away to get ready. Not before he flung Cris’s swimming trunks in his face though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for yanking everyone's chains, this idea came to me a little while ago and I couldn't resist. I'm just going to hide now while you throw some stones at me, tell me what you really think, I loved writing this story and sharing it with everyone xo
> 
> P.s: my stories are all kind of drawing to a close so I'll probably want to start some new stuff! I'm on tumblr so if you guys have any suggestions - hit me up!


End file.
